Shadows of the Moon
by kilnorc
Summary: Two Kingdoms. Two rulers. Each one having suffered terrible tragedies. Now, thousands of years later. They and their allies meet each other to defend the world from forces of darkness. sorry if summary sux.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadows of the Moon**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon, or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Kilnorc: HEY HEY HEY! i'm back and brand new (again) with a new crossover! I've seen the show a few times, and seen a few crossovers of these two...add some odd anime dreams (LOL), i've been inspired to do my first, SAILOR MOON CROSSOVER OF YUGIOH! hope ya like.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prologue**

In a small game shop, in a large town called Domino City, a young teen sat at his desk in his bedroom looking over a deck of playing cards while a golden pyramid on a chain lay next to it. "Let's see...gotta keep the Dark Magician...Big Shield Gardna and the three Knights...do I really need to edit my deck?" he asked aloud to thin air.

A knock on his door made him turn around to see an old man, about his height step in, a phone in his hands. "Yugi, phone call for you," his grandfather told him. Yugi Motou walked over, "Thanks Grandpa," he said before taking the phone. "Moshi moshi," he greeted politely. "WAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZUUUUUUUUP!"**(1) **a loud, Brooklyn accented voice screamed over the line.

Yugi pulled the phone away from his ear, wincing at the yell. After the ringing in his ears died down, he put the phone back to his ear, "Heya Joey. How's it going?" he asked. "Eh...ok I guess. Bored as hell though...you?" Joey Wheeler asked back. Yugi sat down and glanced at his cards, "Just going over my deck," he replied.

"Why am I not surprised. Hey, Yugi. I've been meaning to ask you somethin' about somethin'," his friend said slowly. Yugi looked at the phone, "What is it?" he asked. There a was a moment of silence, "Neva mind...forget it," Joey finally said. Yugi frowned, he could tell something was bugging his best friend, but he decided to let it go, "How's Serenity doing?" he asked, changing the subject.

He could hear yelling, banging and the breaking of glass on the other line. "I'll let you know next time I see her, I'm over at my house now...my old man's going through his routine," Joey answered. "Oh...sorry, man," Yugi said uneasy. "Nah, no worries. Soon he'll pass out and I'll be just fine...sorry for buggin' ya. Night," he said right before he hung up.

Yugi looked at the phone with raised eyebrows, "Ok...,". He put the cordless on his desk and leaned back in his chair, looking up through his windows at the moon.

-----

Joey sat on his bed, chewing his fingernails. He only did this when he was nervous, scared, or unsure about something. He wanted to ask Yugi an important question, but didn't know how'd he reply. Lately, he'd been having strange dreams.

_Dream_

He had been seeing a large palace made out of clear crystal, maybe even diamond. In this palace, he stood in a grand hall. He was wearing some sort of clothing. White, decorated with jewels and he wore a sword at his belt. Looking around, he noticed a woman with blonde hair. She was dancing with a man, who he couldn't make out yet. His face was blurry, so he couldn't tell what he looked like.

"Jounouchi!"

He turned around to see a man, about the same height, dressed in white armor with a white helmet covering most of his face. All he could see was he mouth, which was left unprotected. "Enjoying the festivities?" the armored man asked him. He nodded, "Yes. Her Highness does go all out doesn't she?" he replied.

The man in armor laughed, "So true. I'm showing the other Knights around, do you want to come with us?" he offered. Joey shook his head, "No, I'll stay here. Are the other Knights new?" he asked. Again, the man laughed, "No, it's just that they haven't been out of the main part of the palace since they arrived, they don't know the way around," he said before turning to leave, "Take care, Jounouchi,".

Joey could see at least three other armored people near the door. All of them wore the same kind of armor as the man, except different colors. Also, one of them wore a suit which curves signified that it was a woman. All of a sudden, a loud scream ripped through the air. Then there was nothing.

_End Dream_

He batted himself on the head and lied down on his bed. "Man...I think I need to cut back on da anime...," he said to himself.

-----

Somewhere in Domino, a man stood in front of a large monitor. The light flickered, causing weird shadows. "What news do you have?" a woman's voice came from the monitor. The man looked straight at the speaker, "Some immense power is here. I think it's the ones we are looking for," he replied.

Silence filled the area for a few moments. "Excellent, Jadite. Find as much information you can on this power, then take it for me," the woman ordered. The man bowed, his blonde hair moving in front of his eyes, "Yes, Queen Beryl,".

"Also...Jadite. Be on the look out for those girls. Chances are they've detected the same power signature we have," she warned. Again he bowed, "Yes, your Highness. Jadite out," he said, turning off the monitor.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: ok, SO SO SO SORRY if this ain't a good first chappy. again, my first crossover of Sailor Moon and Yu-Gi-Oh! hope it's good! -crosses fingers-**

**(1) this is an inside joke to a few reviewer fans of mine...hehehehe.**

**ja ne! -crosses fingers again-**


	2. The Arcade

**The Arcade**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Sailor Moon!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yugi left his home above the game shop dressed in his school uniform, and the Millenium Puzzle around his neck. "Bye Grandpa!" he called out, waving at his grandfather. The old man waved back before going back to his sweeping, "Have a good day at school, Yugi!". As Yugi made his way down the street, a loud buzzing sound ahead of him made him stop in his tracks.

He waited as the buzzing sound became multiple voices, and saw a large crowd of people coming right at him, wearing Duel Disks. "Oh...crap," he muttered. "THERE HE IS! YUGI MOTOU!" a man in the crowd screamed, pointing at Yugi. He sweatdropped, "Just once, I'd like to get out without being chased by a mob," he said to himself as he ran for dear life.

The young teen weaved in and out of bystanders before darting down an alley with the mob in hot pursuit. The mob watched him turn the corner, and as soon as they turned the corner, they didn't see Yugi at all. Instead they saw a teen leaning against the wall. "Where is he? Where's Yugi Motou?" a mob member asked quickly. The teen pointed to the right, and the crowd went off in that direction in search of their would be opponent.

Watching them leave, the teen smirked, "Yugi...they're gone," he said quietly. Yugi poked his spiky head out from under a large car and sighed, "Thanks, Brian,". The teen shrugged, "Hey, what're friends for?". He pulled Yugi out from the car and the two of them walked along the street chatting away about some things.

"So, Joey called and wanted to ask you a question, but he decided to avoid it?" Brian asked, checking through what his friend said. Yugi nodded, "I could tell something was wrong by the sound of his voice...,". Brian nodded his head as they entered the school grounds.

"BRIAN! YUGI!"

The two of them turned around to see a couple of girls in school uniforms run up to them. "Tea! Serenity! Hello ladies!" Brian greeted, saluting them. Serenity shook her head and Tea rolled her eyes, "You're strange...you know that?" she asked him. Brian shrugged, "If I was normal, I wouldn't be me!".

-After School-

Yugi's group sat in Burger World, munching down on some cheesburgers and fries. "So...anything new?" Brian asked aloud. Tristan shrugged, "Not much...saw a girl a little bit ago beat someone's high score at the arcade a few blocks away,". Yugi took a sip of his drink, looking behind them, "Well whoever had that score before is gonna be upset. Least it wasn't me,".

Duke belched, "So how's the Pharaoh doing?" he asked Yugi. The tri-color haired duelist looked down at the Puzzle, "He's doing ok I guess. He's been spending a lot of time in his Soul Room lately. He didn't even come out to help me look over our deck last night!". Joey looked at him, "Damn, something must be bugging him alot if he won't even come out to look over your deck...," he observed.

Brian stood up and grabbed his food stuffs, "Sorry for leaving ya like this guys, but I'm interested in this high score usurper Tristan talked about," he said. They all said goodbye to him and he left, his duster trailing behind him. After a few minutes, "So what game was it, Tristan?" Tea asked the pointy haired teen.

"Um...I think it was that new Sailor V game that came from Tokyo...why?".

Tea shook her head, "Three...two...one," she counted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Joey jumped at the scream, "What da hell!". Tea and Yugi grabbed their belongings, "C'mon...we'll show you,". The group left Burger World and walked down the street a bit until coming to a stop at the arcade. They entered to see Brian slumped over a game console. Joey walked over and nudged him, "You ok, pal?" he asked.

Brian pointed to the screen and Joey looked to see what he was pointing at. On the high score list, there were a list of initials and scores.

**AM 231400  
BCB 190000**

"Oh...sorry man," Joey muttered as he patted Brian on the back. Duke shook his head, "It's just a high score...not like he can't take it back...,". Brian turned around and sent a glare at Duke that would make a man crap himself. "Just...a...high...score? I spent 20 bucks on quarters, and I had the perfect mixture of Pepsi, candy, and pizza for the energy I needed," he growled at the dice wearing teen.

Duke held up his hands, "Chill dude,". Brian stood up, "I'll be right back. I'm gonna earn my score again! BETTER THIS TIME!" he yelled before dashing out of the arcade. Tea shook her head, "I wonder if he had this problem in America...," she wondered aloud. In a different part of the arcade, two girls were watching the scene. "Well way to go, Amy. You just wrecked another young man's life," a teenage girl with long blond hair said to a girl with short blue hair and blue eyes.

-----

Brian looked through the racks of food at a nearby convience store, searching for the perfect snacks to boost his energy. "That girl is gonna wish she hadn't beaten my score...," he muttered. "Excuse me...," a gentle voice behind him said. He turned around to see a girl with big blue eyes and short blue hair. He was speechless for a few moments, but shook it off, "Yes?" he asked.

"I heard what happened to you in the arcade...I'm very sorry I beat your score," she apologized. Brian blinked a few times, "You're A.M?" he asked slowly. She nodded and held out her hands, "Amy Mizuno. Nice to meet you," she greeted. Brian shook her hand, "I'm Brian Berg...so you're the one that beat my score?" he asked her.

Amy nodded, "Yes. I'm very sorry, too. I was just playing and next thing I know, I'm on the top of the list,". Brian felt a pang of guilt in his gut, "Well don't worry about it then. I'll just try to get it back up. You're really good. Not many people besides me get that high of a score," he observed. Amy laughed quietly, "If you want, I can give you some tips," she offered. Brian nodded, "Yeah, that'd be great,".

The two of them left the store and as soon as they entered the arcade, both of them were tackled by a girl with blonde hair. "AMY! THE MACHINE TOOK MY MONEY!" she wailed, tears leaking from her eyes. Brian stared at the girl _Geez...crybaby _he thought to himself. He wiggled out from under her looking at Amy, "Nice meeting you, Amy...I uh...gotta go...," he said slowly, eyeing the other girl.

Brian walked through the aisles of the arcade looking for his friends. "Great...I leave for a few minutes and they ditch me...," he grumbled. It took him a bit to realize that the arcade was very empty, save him and the two girls. He looked around, "Guys...?".

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: DUN DUN DUN...CLIFFHANGER! sorry if it's not good. hehehe, see ya!**


	3. In the Name of the Moon

**In the Name of the Moon**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Brian ran back to the two girls at the entrance, "Ok. Something freaky is going on here," he said in a hushed tone. The blonde girl looked at him, "What do ya mean?" she asked. Brian stared at her like she was growing a second head, "You didn't notice that every kid in this place has disappeared?" he snapped.

Amy and the blond girl looked around, "Hey you're right...where is everyone?". Brian fell over backwards and picked himself up, "HOW DENSE ARE YOU!" he screamed. Amy came between them, "Calm down...first off. Brian, this is Serena. Serena, this is Brian," she introduced. "Nice to meet ya, now can we get back to our little problem here?" he snapped. Amy nodded, "Yes of course, Brian you go check in the back and we'll look around here for anything," she proposed.

Brian looked at them both, "Ok...but you better not vanish on me too...I don't wanna end up like that guy in the Twilight Zone," he muttered. He left the two of them alone and passed through a door that said **PERSONNEL ONLY**. "Hello? Tea? Yugi? Joey, anybody!" he called out. He walked down the empty corridor, yelling out his friends names. He kept walking until he came to a large door that had an odd glowing aura around it.

"Hm...odd door with glow. If there's a huge dog behind this door and it says Zuul at the top of it's lungs, I'm gonna be so pissed," Brian muttered as he began to turn the doorknob. He pulled the door open he found himself in a large dark room. "Oh...crap. Where the hell am I?" Brian asked, looking around. Soon, a light filled the room to reveal to him that it was like the front of the arcade. Dozens of game machines filled the room, and behind most of them were the missing teens.

He just stood there, dumbstruck at the sight. "Well...that explains _that_ then," he commented as he scanned the room. Soon, he caught sight of spiky, colored hair and messy blonde hair. "Guys!" he yelled running up to Joey and Yugi, "C'mon we gotta get outta here. Bad mojo, man, bad mojo!".

Yugi and Joey just sat there, pushing the buttons and moving the joysticks. Brian shook Yugi's shoulder, "Hey...what's wrong with you guys? This ain't funny...,". He looked around the area and saw Tristan, Duke, and Tea in the same trance. He waved his hands in front of their faces, "Ok..my friends are in a trance, non responsive, and in a creepy room. How can this get any worse?" he asked himself.

"Hehehehe...well well...looks like I missed one," said a sneering voice behind him.

Before he could turn around, Brian felt something grab his collar and lift him at least three feet of the floor. He was turned around and he saw the face of the voice's owner. It was a woman, with long black hair and red eyes. Her face was deathly pale and had a few markings, with fangs poking out from behind her lips. Brian felt his face drain itself of all color, "Ok...it just got worse,".

"Welcome to the Game Room, human. Are you prepared the live out the rest of your days, playing games over and over until you draw your last breath?" she whispered to him. Brian scrunched his face in thought, "Ya know, I was gonna do that anyway, but with movies as well. Also, I don't plan on being forced to do it," he cracked.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" a new voice commanded.

"Eh?" the woman looked to the side towards the door to see two figures standing there in the doorway. Brian looked over to see two women, dressed in strange costumes. One had long blonde hair in two pigtails, wearing a white unitard with a large red bow on the front and short blue skirt, as well as bright red knee high boots and long white sleeves. The other one wore a blue visor over her eyes, a matching unitard minus the bow, and blue boots.

Brian stared at the newcomers, "Either I've died and gone to anime heaven...or this is real...," he commented. The scary looking woman growled and held him in front of her, "Just who do you think you are!" she screeched.

"I am Sailor Mercury!" said the blue clad woman. "I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!" the blonde one declared, pointing at the freakish woman. Brian's eyes widened. He had heard of these girls over the internet and what they had done for others in the past few years. Brian turned his head around and smirked at the thing holding him, "You're in trouble...," he said in sing song voice.

The woman glared at him and wrapped her fingers around his neck, choking him. "I SAID PUT HIM DOWN!" Sailor Moon shouted. "Never! I am Alma! I only obey her Highness, Queen Beryl, not some brats," the monster yelled back. Brian's face began to turn blue as he tried to pry the fingers away from his throat, "If...s-someone...c-could help me...," he gasped. Alma tossed the young man at the two Sailor Scouts, "CATCH!".

"EEK!" Sailor Moon yelped before ducking to the side. The other one, Sailor Mercury, wasn't as fast. She was sent to the floor as Brian landed right into her. "You ok, Mercury?" Sailor Moon asked her alley. The other Senshi gently rolled Brian away as he coughed and gave her friend a thumbs up sign. "How about you, are you alright?" Mercury asked him. Brian nodded and massaged his throat, "Well the hell is that thing?" he asked weakly.

While Mercury stayed with Brian, Sailor Moon faced Alma. "You're some creep ya know that? Forcing kids to play games just for their energy!" she snapped, pointing a finger at her. Brian looked at them all, "This is some weird shit right here...,". Alma chuckled as her clothes began to bulge and rip in certain places. The three of them watched as she grew larger with red wings coming out her back and her fingers merged to form three claws on each hand.

"MOON TIARA BOOMERANG!" Sailor Moon screamed, taking her golden crown off her head. The crown glowed brightly right before she threw it at Alma. The creature moved to the side, but it cut through her side. She howled in pain as greenish blood oozed out of the wound and onto nearby teens.

Alma glared at her, "How dare you...," she hissed. Mercury ran to her friends side, while Brian took cover behind some vacant machines. "Just let these innocents go and we _might _go easy on you!" Mercury demanded. Alma grinned, "No,". With surprising speed, she rushed at the two Senshi and lifted them high off the ground by their throats.

"HEY! LEGGO! LEGGO THIS AIN'T FAIR!" Sailor Moon whined as she kicked Alma's arms. Their visions started to go as the pressure cut off their oxygen supply. "Beryl will reward me greatly. Not only do I get the energy, but I took out two Senshi!" Alma cackled as she continued to press harder. Brian watched as Alma continued to squeeze the life out of the two girls that saved him.

It was now time to return the favor. He darted out from behind the games and ran straight toward Alma. The alien watched as he leapt into the air and executed a roundhouse kick to her face. He landed on his feet and looked up to see a very pissed off alien. "Bad idea...," he whispered. "DAMN RIGHT!" Alma screamed before batting him away. Brian flew across the room and hit the wall hard.

Sailor Moon took this opportunity and used her tiara to cut deep into Alma's wrist. The alien screamed and let go of both of them. Sailor Moon didn't waste anytime, "MOON TIARA BOOMERANG!" she yelled out as she flung her tiara once more. It sliced through Alma's head, then went back to it's owner. Mercury and Moon watched as the alien demon fade away, whimpering as it did.

The two of them noticed the teens were starting to come to their senses. "Let's book," Sailor Moon urged. Mercury nodded and soon they disappeared as well.

-----

Joey yawned as he and the gang left the arcade, rather tired. Brian kept rubbing his back, "Now I know how those stunt people in the movie biz feel," he groaned. Yugi rubbed his eyes while his friends yawned, following Joey's example, "How long were we in there?". Tea checked her watch, "Um...I dunno...,".

"Just forget it...can we all go home? I'm wiped," Duke whined. Murmurs of agreement were heard in the group, and soon everyone was going their seperate ways home.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: there's that update! SO SORRY if it's not good. I'm still new at this other anime. don't worry tho, it will get better! I SWEAR! gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen!**


	4. Cats and Tennis

**Cats and Tennis**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Sailor Moon**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A few days after the arcade event, Amy and Serena found themselves walking the streets of Domino. "You think he knows it was us?" Serena asked her friend in a whisper. Amy shrugged, "Most people don't know who were are anyway, so it's possible," she answered, "He probably just forgot anyway,".

Serena looked around at the buildings, her hands behind her head, "Any word on the others?" she asked. Amy shook her head, "Only from Rei and Minako. Have NO clue about the rest of them,". The blonde girl sighed and lowered her head, "Aw man...,". Amy patted her friend on the back, "Don't worry, Serena...they'll be here," she said assuringly.

-----

Meanwhile, at school, the gang were finally over the side effects of the arcade incident. Yugi was currently dueling Duke in a mini game of Dungeon Dice Monsters while Tristan watched, Tea was chatting away with Ryou, and Joey was...well he was _reading!_ **(GASP!)** Ryou looked over his shoulder, "Interpreting dreams? Joey why are you reading that?" he asked the blonde.

Tristan and Duke looked over, "Joey? Reading? Seriously, what's he doing?" Duke cracked. Joey quietly growled and stuffed the book in his bag. "You've been having weird dreams, Joey?" Ryou asked, sitting next to his friend. The blonde duelist lowered his head, "I don' wanna talk about it," he muttered.

"Oh c'mon Joey, what's so bad about dreams? Unless you're dreaming of something...adult-like?" Duke asked with a mischievous grin. Tea slapped Duke upside the head, "Pervert,". Yugi sweatdropped at his friends and looked back over at Joey, "What's up, Joey?".

Joey stood up from his desk, "I said I don' wanna talk about it!" he snapped loudly before exiting the room. "Geez...what's with him?" Tristan wondered aloud. Joey went outside for a breather and sat down on a bench, trying to calm down. "I know they jus' wanna help, but...they'd just say there's nothing to it. Oh man, if Kaiba found out, he'd probably make fun of me again. So...now what?" he asked himself.

He closed his eyes for a minute, then opened them after feeling something rub against his leg. "Eh?" he looked down to see a black cat rubbing against him, purring. He reached down, picked it up and placed the cat in his lap, "Hey there...where'd you come from?" he asked the cat. That's when he noticed the cat had a strange mark on it's head. It was a crescent moon **(is that a cut, or a scar or what?)**.

"Strange thing for a cat...," he commented as he pet the cat, "So you a boy or a girl?" he asked. He picked up the cat and checked, earning himself a scratching. "Ow...ok..you're a girl...sorry," he apologized, rubbing the scratch. The cat looked up and stared at him, and Joey looked down at the cat. They both stared at each other for a few minutes before the cat finally turned and jumped off his lap and ran out of sight. "Well...dat was weird," he commented.

-----

In Gym class, the gang entered the court area and started to play tennis and badmitton. Brian bounced the tennis ball a few times before looking at his opponent, "Jus' so ya know...I'm a master of tennis. No ball can get past me and I always hit my target," he bragged. Tea sweatdropped, "Are you gonna serve or not?" she asked, swinging her racket side to side.

Brian grinned and sent the ball flying over the net. Soon the two of them were engaged in what looked like a real life version of high stakes ping pong. Yugi, Duke, Ryou and Tristan turned their heads watching the match, earning stiff necks. "My, they're really good at this aren't they? I guess Brian wasn't joking when he said he was a master of tennis," Ryou said impressed at the sight.

Tristan scoffed, "He's no master! He only learned last week!". Yugi noticed Joey wasn't watching at all, he sitting very quietly, deep in thought. He walked over and sat down next to him, "You wanna talk about it?" he asked. Joey glanced at him, "Mind if I talk to da Pharaoh about dis?". Yugi blinked in surprise, but nodded, "Lemme see if he wants to come out today...he's still been moody,".

Yugi closed his eyes and the Millenium Puzzle around his neck flashed for a second and Yami sat in his hikari's place. "You wanted to talk to me?" he asked in his usual, deep voice. Joey nodded, "Have you been feeling anything weird the past few days?" he asked. Yami thought for a moment, "Nothing too serious...why?" he asked his friend. Joey bit his lower lip, "I've been getting some weird vibes lately...and I saw this cat earlier. It had a mark on it's head, like da moon. You ever seen anything like that?" he asked.

The Pharaoh crossed his arms, "I don't recall. I have very little memory of my life, you know that,". Joey shrugged, "Just thought I'd ask,". Brian grinned as he gripped the racket, "The score is tied...we're both worn out...time for one of us to win this!". Tea smirked and served the ball. Brian swung the racket and sent the ball back soaring over at Tea, who used her remaining strength on her swing.

It was too fast for Brian to even register! Everyone gasped and he just stood in his place, his eyes wide. Duke and Tristan roared with laughter while Joey, Yami and Ryou winced, "That's gotta hurt," they said in unison. That's when Tea noticed that the tennis ball, still smoking from the hit, had struck Brian in the groin. She rushed over to him, "Oh my God! Brian I am so sorry! Are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

Brian slowly turned his head around and looked at her. He looked really pale, most likely due to the horrendous pain. He raised his finger and pointed at her, "You win...," he said in a high pitched voice before falling over flat on his back.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: HEHEHHEHEHE some comedy for y'all! hope you guys liked this chappy! -bows- i'm startin to get more into this, so don't worry! more to come! ja ne!**


	5. Crescent Moon Cat

**Crescent Moon Cat**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Sailor Moon**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jadite stood straight as he faced Queen Beryl in her throne room. "Jadite...Alma has failed, and the Sailor Senshi are here. What do you have to say about this?" she asked through gritted teeth. Jadite bowed, "I apologize for Alma's failure. We didn't expect the Senshi to make an appearance until later in the future,". Beryl looked hard at him, "Have you even found the source of the power we've been searching for? This...Shadow Power?" she asked him.

The blonde man tensed, "No, your Highness. But I will have some our best agents track this magic down as well as the Senshi!" he swore. The Evil Queen continued to glare at him, "We don't have just the Senshi to worry about. I've gotten reports that a Knight has been sighted in this city,". Jadite snapped his head up, "A Knight, your Highness? But...they were all killed when the Moon Kingdom was destroyed a millennia ago!" he protested.

"We also thought the Princess' were killed in that same incident, but we were wrong weren't we?" she snapped. Jadite cringed, "Sorry your Highness. Your orders regarding the Knight?" he asked. Beryl crossed her fingers together, "Just keep a watch out for it. When the time is right, destroy the Knight,". Jadite bowed, "Yes, your Highness," he said before disappearing in a blur.

-----

"Joey! Get outta bed! C'mon, we're supposed to go to the movies!"

Groaning, Joey rolled out of bed and opened his bedroom window to see Yugi, Tristan, Brian, Duke and Tea looking up at him. "I'll be right down...," he called out with a yawn. He shut the window and grabbed a pair of semi clean jeans and a black shirt. As he walked to the door, he noticed his father passed out on the couch, half empty liquor bottle in his hand.

Rolling his eyes, Joey left the apartment and met up with his group. "You ok, Joey? You don't look so good," Tea askedworriedly. He shook his head, "Jus' had a rough night...kept having these weird dreams," he explained. "What kind of dreams?" Brian asked as they walked down the street. Joey hesitated by decided it wouldn't hurt to let his friends now.

"Well. I usually have da same dream, but everytime, something new happens. I'm in dis huge palace made of diamond or something, and I'm dressed all in white with a jewels and a sword. There these guys in armor and a Queen or something and my name is Jounouchi. The dream ends with a bright light and a lotta people screaming, then I wake up!"

His friends just stared at him. "Wow...that's a...that's a weird dream," Yugi murmured. Joey nodded, "Hell ya it is! I started having them a while ago and that's all I'm dreaming!" he exclaimed. "Probably just watching too much anime," Duke muttered.

As they walked away, a black cat with a crescent moon on it's head came out from behind a bush, watched them leave for a moment, then walked off in another direction.

-----

After the movie, Joey quietly entered his apartment home and slinked towards his bedroom. "Where the hell were you tonight?" a drunk voice barked at him. Joey cursed silently and turned to face his wasted father. "I was out wit my friends. Where were you? A nudey bar?" he shot back. His father growled and slugged him hard, sending him to the floor.

"Weakling...I don't why your worthless mother had you. You nothing but a burden," he spat. Joey glared, rubbing his face, "How the fuck do you know? Half the time you're drunk off your ass and the other half you're passed out on your ass!" he yelled at him. His father threw his liquor bottle, and Joey dodged it. It hit the wall and it shattered, sending bits of glasses everywhere.

The blonde teen watched as his father took money out of a jar and stumble out of the apartment, slamming the door on the way out. "Bastard," Joey muttered, picking himself up. He grabbed the dustpan and started sweeping the shards of glass on the floor. As he dumped the shards in the trashcan, Joey heard a mewing sound. He opened the front door and looked down to see the same black cat from the school.

"Hey there, girl. What are you doing here? You follow me home?" he asked, kneeling to pet it. The cat mewed the darted into the apartment, towards Joey's room. "Hey! Get back here!" he yelped, chasing her. He entered his room to see the cat sitting in front of the window, the light of the full moon pouring into the room.

He sighed, "C'mon girl. No offense, but you gotta get out now," he said quietly. "Actually, _Jounouchi_, I need to stay so we can have a chat,". Joey's eyes bugged out of his skull as he stared at the cat. She had spoken to him, clear as day. He shook his head, "Ok, I need some sleep...I could've sworn you just talked,".

The cat seemed to frown, "You are not dreaming, Jounouchi. This is very real. I've been watching you for some time and it's time for us to talk,".

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: there's that chappy! Hope it's good! sorry if it sux, been racking my brain for this! ja ne! -crosses fingers-**


	6. Luna's Story, Joey's Destiny

**Luna's Tale, Joey's Destiny**

**Disclaimer: Don't own none of these things, just my OC, Brian.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Joey and the talking cat sat in front of each other in his room that night. For a few moments, they stared at each other. That is until Joey reached out and poked her on the crescent moon mark on her head. The cat sweatdropped as he did so. "I'm sorry, but can we get back to business at hand?" she asked as politely as she could.

The blonde teen withdrew his finger, "Sorry...so what's ya name?". The cat smiled a bit, "My name is Luna," she replied. Joey frowned and looked up at the ceiling, "Luna...Luna...I think I know what that means...what does it mean...,". Luna giggled a bit at the boy, "It's Latin for Moon. But that's not really important. What's truly important here is that you know the truth behind those dreams of yours," she explained.

Joey looked back at her, startled, "Um...what dreams?" he asked slowly. Luna raised an eyebrow, "I know that you've been having dreams, Jounouchi. In them, you're in a grand palace, they're are people dancing, guards in armor and you're dressed in white and jewels, correct?" she asked. Joey gulped, "Ok...you're freakin' me out. How the hell do you know all that?" he asked her, growing nervous.

Luna climbed onto his lap and put her front paws on his chest, looking up at him, "I have my ways, Jounouchi. Do you know what those dreams mean?" she asked. Joey shook his head and she sighed, "No I don't suppose you do. They are memories, Jounouchi. Memories of your life from a thousand years ago,". He just stared at her, "What...?" he asked dumbly.

Again, she sighed, "I guess I better start from the beginning I suppose. A thousand years ago, the Moon," she paused and moved to the window and pointed to the moon above, while Joey joined her, "was home to a paradise of a kingdom. For centuries, the people there lived a blissful life. That is, until the Negaverse, or Dark Kingdom as some people call it, came and began destroying it. The Queen of the Moon, Queen Serenity put her last hope of survival in a Crescent Moon Wand and the Imperium Silver Crystal. In order to use these, she sent her daughter, and the children of the Moon to the Earth of the future, frozen in time and memories wiped away,".

As she took a breath before continuing on, Joey looked up at the moon, "Dude...that's awesome," he said with a tone of adoration in his voice. Luna nodded, "To some, the idea is. Now, I and my friend, Artemis, were the Queen's advisors. We've been sent down to locate the Princess of the Moon, and the Sailor Senshi,". Joey frowned, "Sailor _what_?" he asked, confused. "Sailor Senshi. They are warriors of the universe who combat the Dark Kingdom. They are also, the children of the moon," Luna explained to him.

Joey nodded, "Ok...so what's this gotta do with me?". Luna stretched a bit, "Along with the Princess and the Sailor Senshi, there were an Order of Knights that protected the children, along with the Royal Family of the Moon. You, Jounouchi, are one of them,".

Silence filled the room. "I'm a what?" Joey asked the talking cat. Luna shook her head, "A Knight of the Moon, or Lunar Knight as some were called back then. You are a protector of the Sailor Senshi and the Moon Princess,". Joey shook his head, "Why me?". Luna began to become frustrated at this boy, "Because, you were a Knight a thousand years ago, and since the Sailor Senshi have come to realize their roles, you and the other Knights must re-discover your place as you fight alongside the Dark Kingdom,".

"Whoa...,"

Luna nodded, "Indeed. Now...I have something for you,". Joey watched as she jumped into the air and flipped over, a trail of light flowing behind her. When she landed, two glowing items landed on the floor in front of Joey. "These are the tools you'll need to locate the Senshi and to fight the Dark Kingdom," she explained.

"Wait, I thought they were here already. Why can't you lead me to them?" Joey asked her. The talking cat shook her head, "It's not my place, Jounouchi. You must find them yourself and you must also hone your skills,".

Joey looked down at the two items in front of him. One was a necklace that had a crescent moon pendant on the end, and the other, was a small, smooth, black box. "The black box is a communication device. Whenever you need help, contact me immediately, and when you meet up with the Senshi, you will be able to contact them. The pendant necklace is the Knight Ensignia Jewel. When you are called to defend and fight, grip the moon pendant and say, 'Power of the Moon, this Knight calls upon you', and you will be given the strength to fight," she said pointing to each of the items.

As Joey picked up the Pendant and the communicator, a loud slam made them both jump. "JOEY! WHERE ARE YA?" his father screamed. "Oh crap, it's my dad! Luna you gotta hide!" Joey said, panicking. Luna looked around, "Where?" she wondered, starting to panic as well. The blonde teen lifted his blanket off the ground, "Quick under my bed!".

As soon as she was under the bed, Joey's door burst open and his father stood there, trying to keep his balance, "I've got a lady over...so don't bother us!" he growled, the reek of booze escaping from his mouth.

He left and Joey sighed in relief. "Jounouchi...why do you have these magazines stuffed under...OH GOOD LORD! THESE GIRLS ARE ALMOST NUDE! Jounouchi, do you realize that these girls barely have any clothes on?" Luna yelped from under the bed. Joey reached under his bed and grabbed Luna by the collar and pulled her out, "Never mind that. Luna...what about my friends?" he asked. The cat stood on her hind legs and rubbed the back of her head, "I'm afraid for their safety, you can't tell ANYONE about this. Not your friends, or anyone," she said quietly.

"Aw geez. What do you mean their safety? You think they'd be in danger if they knew? How?" he challenged, putting the necklace around his neck. Luna frowned, "Because if they knew, the Dark Kingdom would be able to deduce who you truly are and use them against you. You don't want that do you?" she asked harshly. Joey slowly shook his head, thinking of his friends and his little sister, "No...,".

Luna patted his knee with her paw and made her way to the window, "Good. I'll be checking in on you once in awhile. Be sure to keep a low profile and to hone your skills, Jounouchi, you'll need it...,". She opened the window and was about to exit the room when she stopped and looked over her shoulder, "Also...get some sleep, you like dead tired," she added. Joey watched as the talking cat leapt out of the window, then looked down at his new belongings, "This is gonna be interestin'...," he murmured before taking off his shirt and leaving the pendant around his neck. He placed the box on the stand next to his bed as he lied down for some sleep.

Little did he know, that across the street, a figure in a red hooded cloak was watching every move he made. "Lunar...welcome to Earth," it whispered before taking off into the night.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: there's the update! Hope it's good. it seems Joey's got a lot of work ahead of him, as well as a mysterious figure shadowing him. Is it an ally or an enemy? Stay tuned!**


	7. Help, Girls, and Nachos!

**Help, Girls, and Nachos!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yugi came down the stairs connecting the game store and his home to see a teenage girl with long raven colored hair talking with his grandfather. Solomon turned around and saw him enter, "Ah! Yugi, good morning," he greeted. Yugi nodded, "Hey Grandpa, what's going on?" he asked, eyeing the girl. "Oh, Yugi. This is Raye Hino, she's replying to an ad I put in the paper," Solomon explained.

His grandson blinked in confusion, "What ad?" he asked. Solomon rubbed his chin, "I forgot to tell you? Well, I felt that we could use some help around here, and I know that at times, that we're both busy with other things, so I thought we could use some help," he explained. Raye bowed to Yugi, "Hello, as he said, my name is Raye Hino. Don't worry, I'll work hard and prove my worth," she said politely. Yugi sweatdropped, "Uh...thanks...I guess," he replied bowing back.

"So, Raye. Your references look good...and you do seem like a hardworker. Welcome aboard," Soloman said, extending his hand. Raye took it and shook his hand, "Thank you sir!" she said gratefully. Yami appeared next to Yugi in spirit form and looked at Raye.

/Yugi...I sense something about this girl/

Yugi glanced at the Pharaoh /Oh? Good or bad/ he asked mentally.

/I can't tell yet, but it's familiar/ Yami silently replied as he watched Raye follow Solomon around the store. Raye glanced out of the corner of her eye back at Yugi. _Another presence...interesting _she thought as her eyes went down to the Millenium Puzzle. Her eyes widened at the power she sensed coming from within, _A dark aura...and it's very powerful...could this be a new enemy...or could this be the power we've been looking for?_

-----

Tea, Joey, Brian, Duke, and Serenity looked around the city pool, staring at all the occupants. "Geez...this place looks like it's almost full up," Brian observed as he watched a few kids do a cannonball, splashing the people around them. "Yep...anyone for a game of chicken?" Duke suggested as he threw his towel on a vacant chair. Brian looked at him, "Dude...you need help. I think you love dice just a _little_ too much,".

Duke looked at him confused, "What do you mean?" he asked. Brian shook his head and wandered to the concession stand while Tea pointed at his trunks, which had dozens of different dice designed into them. He shrugged, "I don't need help,". Tea and Serenity exchanged looks, thinking otherwise.

Brian stood in line at the snack bar, his wallet in his hand. "C'mon...c'mon! I swear, if they're are no nachos left...heads will roll!" he threatened shaking his fist in the air, making the people around him look as though he were a mental patient. He looked at them, "What? You wanna piece of me!" he yelled.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see Amy and Serena behind him. "Oh, hey guys! Haven't seen you in awhile! How you been?" he asked cheerfully. Serena walked up to his face and her eyes became big and watery, "Brian-kun...can you buy me something to snack on?" she asked, her lip quivering.

Amy sighed as Brian stared at her. "No," he said simply. Serena fell over backwards then came right back up, "Pwease?" she asked. Again, "NO," he said, this time more firmly. "WAHHHH! MEANY!" Serena wailed before stomping away from the line. Brian looked at Amy, "Is she _always_ like that?" he asked. Amy nodded slowly, "Unfortunately. So how have you been?" she asked. Brian shrugged, "Well, my back's healed after that wall I got thrown into," he muttered.

The blue haired girl nodded, "I heard what happened, you're very lucky Sailor Moon showed up,". Brian grinned, "More ways then one. I thought they were kinda of a myth, but seein' them in action, well now I'm a believer,". He glanced behind Amy and shook his head, "Oh boy...,". She turned around to see Serena smiling widely as a boy with wild black hair handed her some cash. "She never gives up does she?" he asked Amy. Again, she shook her head, "Nope,".

Serena came back up to them and tugged at Amy's arm, "C'mon Amy, this line is too long. Let's go to the store across the street!" she urged, pulling her friend away. "Ah! Serena!" Amy tried to stop her, but it was no use. She turned to face Brian, "Sorry! Gotta go!" she said before disappearing into the crowd.

"Next in line,"

Brian turned back around and walked up to the counter to see a man with short blonde hair standing there, elbows on the counter. "Hmm...gimme five drinks, and the biggest order of nachoes ya got!" Brian ordered, pulling out a small wad of bills. The man nodded and disappeared for a few minutes before coming back with a large tray of cold drinks and a large carton of heavily cheese covered nachoes.

The teen nodded, "Yeah, that's what I'm talkin' about! Thanks man!". Grabbing his things, Brian walked around until he found his friends. Tea and Serenity were sunbathing while Joey and Duke were dunking each other. "Guys, cut it out, you're gonna get into trouble!" Serenity warned them. Brian took a seat next to Tea and handed the two girls their drinks while setting the others aside. "What kept you?" Tea asked him as she sat up and taking off her sunglasses. Brian sighed as he tried to take apart a few nachoes that were glued together by the cheese, "I ran into a few...problems,".

Joey climbed out of the pool and reached for the nachoes, "Hey thanks for the grub man,". Brian pulled the nachoes away, "No touchy,". The blonde duelist looked in disbelief, "C'mon man, I'm hungry!" he protested. "Yeah, well. These are _my_ nachoes. Mine and mine alone, meaning they are just for me!" Brian explained before stuffing his mouth full of the cheesy snack.

Tea leaned over and pulled her sunglasses down, giving Brian the big blue eye look, "May I have some please?" she asked sweetly. Brian nodded and she took a small handful while Joey stared in shock. "Hey! You just said it was your's alone!" he yelled, pointing at him. Brian puffed his chest up, "I never deny a hungry, and beautiful lady, food. Serenity, you want some?" he asked, holding the carton up.

Serenity nodded and grabbed some while Joey's stomach growled, "Man, this ain't fair! What do I gotta do, put on a dress!". Duke grinned, "You do that, and you'd make everyone throw up," he cracked. Duke recieved a large bump on his head for that one.

"INCOMING!"

Joey turned around just as a large beach ball collided with his face. Serenity put a hand to her mouth to keep from laughing out loud at her brother. Joey growled as the ball plopped to the ground. He picked it up, "OK WHO THE HELL JUST THREW THAT!" he screamed. Brian watched as Serena came running up, "Sorry! I said incoming!".

The two of them stopped and stared at each other for a few moments. The others tilted their heads, watching their friend and the newcomer with interest. "Methinks Wheeler has a thing for blondes," Duke said matter-of-factly, nodding. Joey's eye twitched and he shoved him in the pool. Brian walked up to the both of them, "Well, I guess someone should say something eh? Joey, this is Serena. Serena, this is Joey Wheeler," he introduced patting them both on the shoulder.

_Where have I seen this girl before?_ Joey asked himself

Serena had the same thoughts _I know this dude..._

"Ok...," Brian said slowly, backing away from the two of them, "I'll just...leave you to it...,". Tea looked at him as he sat down with his nachoes once more, "You're just gonna leave them like that!" she hissed. He shrugged, "Looks like," he muttered before munching some more of his snack. Serena took the ball and cleared her throat, "Sorry for that...," she said quietly.

Joey shook his head, "Nah...it's fine,". Serena shifted uncomfortably, then walked back the way she came. Serenity nudged her brother, "You ok, Joey?" she asked. He nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine," he said quietly. _That girl...I know her from somewhere. Where though? I've never seen her in town before. I'd remember her name along with her face, if she was from Domino._

Brian reached down for some more cheesy goodness but frowned. He looked down to find his platter of snacks gone. "Hey, I had a bunch of nachoes here...who ate 'em?" he snapped. Tea, Serenity and Joey shook their heads. Brian slowly turned around to look at Duke. The dice duelist showed him his hands, "Hey man, I'm clean! See? Nothing on my fingers!" he said quickly. Brian pointed to his mouth. Duke touched his upper and lower lip and felt something sticky, "Um...I can explain the cheese!".

"I'm giving you...to the count of three...," Brian growled. Duke gulped and ran off to another area of the pool. Brian sighed and stood up, taking out his wallet, "I'll be back...," he muttered as he walked away. After waiting awhile in line again, Brian made it to the counter and saw the same blonde man standing there. "Hey, you don't have any other help?" Brian asked him. The man smiled, "Not today, it's just me. What can I get you?" he asked.

Brian sighed, "Another large order of nachos...extra cheese!". The man left and came back within a minute carrying the tray of chips, "Here you go,". Brian handed him the money, "Thanks man,". Brian muttered under his breath as he walked away, "This is _my _cheese. Dice boy touch my cheese again, he gonna regret it!". Jadite watched Brian leave from behind the counter and grinned wickedly, _Fool..._

He left the counter and entered the back room where a couple of people in pool staff uniform lay motionless. Jadite opened a small hatch in the hall to find a large pipe running by it. He ran his finger across the top of it, and a thick line appeared in the metal. "Shiva...time for you to play," he whispered as a small bluish green slug came out of his hand and entered the pipe that supplied water for the pool.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: There's the chappy, hope y'all like! Hope it's good! and sorry for some focus on nachos...I luv 'em. Anyhoo, R and R!**

**Next Chappy: Shiva, the Ice Mistress!**

**ja ne!**


	8. Shiva, the Ice Mistress!

**Shiva, the Ice Mistress!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or Sailor Moon, just my Idea of the Knights, unless somehow they got those, and my OC, Brian.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Joey yawned and stretched out on the pool chair, taking in the sun's rays. "Dis is great...," he murmured. "Psst...Jounouchi!" a small voice called out to him. Joey fell out of his seat and looked around. "Over here!" the voice told him. Joey looked over to the wire fence to see Luna in the shade of a nearby tree. He quickly looked around to make sure no one had heard the cat and made his way to the fence.

"Luna, what are you doing here?" he whispered. Luna came closer to the fence, "I'm checking up on you, remember? I looked for you at your house, but I couldn't find you. You really should leave a note next time," she advised. "Yeah, leave a note in the open saying that if a talkin' cat came looking for me, send her to wherever I'm at," Joey muttered, sarcasm evident in his voice. The cat seemed to ignore that comment, and noticed something, "Jounouchi, where's your Knight Insignia?" she asked worriedly.

"It's in the car we rode in, why?" he asked her. Luna fell over to the side and picked herself up, "Jounouchi! You're supposed to have it at all time!" she scolded. "Oh, c'mon, Luna. What could happen at a pool?" he asked with a smile. Luna frowned, "You'd be surprised...now please go get it! You are a Knight and you're supposed to have your Insignia at all times!". Joey whimpered, "I don' wanna, I'm hangin' out wit my friends!". Luna smirked evilly and held up a front paw, showing off her very sharp-looking claws, "Jounouchi...if you don't wish to sleep with one eye open from now on...go get it!".

Joey gulped and nodded, "Ok ok ok...geez,". As he left the fence, Luna giggled, "That worked with Serena and it works with Jounouchi...I'm so good!" she bragged as she stretched out onto the shaded grass, "My...this does feel good. I should do this more often,". Joey walked over to his friends, "Guys, I'll be right back, I left something in the car that I need,". Serenity and Tea lazily waved at him as they contined sunbathing and Duke yelled something that he couldn't hear right. He looked around, "Hey, where'd Brian go?" he asked.

Duke swam closer to him, "He said he had to go across the street to get something that they didn't have here,". Joey nodded, "Ok, be right back!". As soon as he left, Duke began to shiver. "Man...they need to fiz the heater in the pool!" he said as he made his way to the edge of the pool. He wasn't the only one feeling the cold chill, Tea and Serenity were starting to have goosebumps. "Geez, w-w-what's w-with this w-weather?" Serenity asked as she rubbed her arms.

Tea shook her head and looked over at Duke. She opened her mouth to ask him something, but stopped. In the deep end of the pool, she could see a large dark form underwater. "Duke...where is that?" she asked, pointing to the form. Duke turned around and squinted, "I dunno...fat guy holding his breath?" he suggested.

**_"Hehehehe...mortals. Prepare to be frozen forever!"_**

Tea's eyes widened at the voice, "DUKE! GET OUT OF THE WATER! GET EVERYONE OUT OF THE WATER!" she screamed. The dice teen nodded, but that's all he got to do. Within a blink of an eye, everyone was pulled underneath the surface and the water became frozen solid. "DUKE!" Tea screamed as she rushed to the pool edge. She kneeled down and peered through the ice. She could see Duke below, unmoving with a look of fear on his face.

**_"Hehehehehe..._**"

She looked up and towards the deep end of the pool to see a tall woman, with blue skin and long purplish blue hair, and wearing a two piece bathing suit. "Who are you?" Tea asked fearfully. The woman chuckled, **_"I am Shiva, the Ice Mistress! My master sent me here to collect energy for our ruler!_**"

Tea looked at her, "Energy...?". Shiva smirked, **_"Surrender and I may persuade my master to let you and your little friend there be my personal slaves!"_** she offered. Tea spun back around and grabbed Serenity, "WE GOTTA GO! NOW!". Shiva watched as the two remaining pool patrons ran around the frozen pool, heading to the exit. She raised her at them and a fine mist of ice particels shot towards them. As soon as it made contact with them, Tea and Serenity stopped in their tracks. Tea looked down to see both her feet were frozen in chunks of ice, just like in the Virtual World.

Shiva chuckled again as she strode smoothly across the frozen pool water towards the two frozen girls. **_"Looks like I'll just take your energy as planned..._**," she said shaking her head. As she reached for their necks, a voice behind Shiva was heard.

"MOON TIARA BOOMERANG!"

Tea and Serenity watched as a glowing boomerang lodged itself into Shiva's back. The ice woman slowly turned around to see Sailor Moon standing there on the frozen water. "Hey! GIMME BACK MY BOOMERANG!" she whined, pointing at the weapon in Shiva's back. **_"Sailor Moon...where's the other Senshi? They didn't wanna come?_**" the Ice Mistress taunted.

Sailor Moon sweatdropped, "It doesn't matter!" she yelled. She took a quick glance underneath her feet, and looked at Amy who was completely frozen over. Shiva raised her hand again and the mist shot forth from her fingertips. Sailor Moon quickly looked up and was barely able to dodge the mist in time.

"HA! MISSED ME!" she said in a sing song voice. Shiva growled and twirled her finger, the same mist trailing behind it. "Eh?" Sailor Moon looked at it, eyebrow raised. **_"FREEZING RING!"_** Shiva screamed. The ring formed by her swirling finger and icy mist suddenly appeared around Sailor Moon and closed in on her. "EEK! NO FAIR!" she whined as she fell face forward, her arms pinned to her sides because of the ring.

Shiva threw her head back and laughed, "**_This is the great defense of Earth? Please, I could do this with my eyes closed!_**". She was so busy laughing at her apparent victory, she didn't notice the figure that dropped out of the sky in front of the fallen Senshi. Sailor Moon looked up at the figure, hoping it was the one man who always came to her rescue. "Hey...you're not Tuxedo Mask...," she said with a mixture of annoyance and curiousity in her voice.

Indeed, it wasn't Tuxedo Mask. This person was wearing a suit of elaborate white armor. She couldn't see their face because of the ivory mask they wore over their face. All she could really see was long blonde hair. "Sailor Moon I presume?" he asked. She sweatdropped, "WELL WHO ELSE?" she snapped angrily.

The man in armor nodded, stood up and faced Shiva, who seemed to finally notice him. "Let the girls go," he ordered. Shiva growled and crossed her arms over her chest, **_"Who do you think you are?"_** she hissed. The man held out his arm and a long, and beautiful sword appeared in his hand. It's blade was made of diamon, the hilt gold, and at the bottom of the hilt, was the Crescent Moon. "I am Lunar...the Knight of the Moon," he answered, pointing the blade at Shiva.

Sailor Moon looked at him in much surprise, "Knight of the Moon...?". Shiva smirked at the one called Lunar, "**_You don't look so strong,_**" she scoffed as she held out her arm and a sword made of ice appeared in her hand.

A very short distance away, a figure in a red cloak was watching the whole scene, it's eyes peering from behind the red mask it wore. "This is your first battle in a thousand years, Lunar. Let's see if you can hold you own just like the good ol' days," it whispered softly.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: there's the update! hope it was good! heheheheh, ja ne!**


	9. First Fight

**First Fight**

**Disclaimer: Don't own these animes, just the Knights and my OC, Brian.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tea, Serenity and Sailor Moon watched as Shiva and Lunar, the Knight of the Moon ran at each other, swords in their hands. The two of them clashed with a loud ringing as their blades connected, ice against diamond. The two of them put equal strength into their force as they glared at each other. "So you're one of the Knights...I was told that your kind was back. We are ordered to destroy any Knight that we come across, unless they convert," Shiva hissed.

Lunar chuckled from behind his mask, "And I've heard of your kind. Why are you here?" he asked. Shiva pushed harder on her blade, "Isn't it obvious? To collect the humans energy for our ruler! I won't let you or the Senshi ruin stop us this time!" she swore before leg sweeping her opponent. The Knight hit the ice hard and Shiva raised her sword above his head.

As she brought the blade down, Lunar quickly moved his head to the side, the blade barely missing him. Using this opportunity, the Knight of the Moon rolled away from her and regained his footing. "Not bad, Knight...not bad," Shiva said nodding her head. Lunar twirled his diamond sword around, "Thanks...I'm a bit rusty,".

Meanwhile, the girls trapped in ice were trying to get free of the frozen blocks keeping them stuck. "Tea you were like this during Battle City, what do we do?" Serenity asked, pulling away as hard as possible. Tea shook her head, "I don't know! That was a duel and this isn't!". While the two duelists were trying to calmly to get free, Sailor Moon was on the verge of tears. "WAHHH! NO FAIR!" she wailed, lightly banging her head on the ice.

The White Knight rushed at the Ice Mistress, sword gripped tightly in his hands. As he got closer to her, his blade began to glow. He raised it above his head, "MOON STRIKE!" he screamed, bringing the blade down her. What was seen next was a flurry of at least twenty swipes slashing against Shiva's body.

Lunar smirked at the attack, but the smirk disappeared as he noticed the cuts in her form disappeared. "Oh boy," he muttered. Shiva grabbed Lunar by the throat and sent him sliding across the ice like butter on a hot grill. He picked himself up and shook his head, "This ain't goin' like I had planned...," he muttered.

"And you call yourself a Knight...,"

Lunar looked up to see a figure in a red cloak and a red mask standing in front of him, arms crossed. "Who are you?" he asked the figure. The mystery person shook a finger, as Shiva walked up from behind. Just as she was about to drive her sword into the person's back, the red one disappeared in a blur and there was a sound, like something whizzing past them. Shiva's face turned into something of shock as a line appeared right down the middle.

The red cloaked person appeared behind her, with a huge red sword over its shoulder. "Wh-wh-who are you...?" Shiva gasped as cracks appeared on her body. The red masked person looked over its shoulder, "None of your concern,". Shiva let out a death rattle before crumbling into ice cubes.

Tea and Serenity fell over on themselves as the ice around their feet melted away into a large puddle of water. They helped each other up and looked back at the pool. It was back to normal, there was no ice covering the surface and everyone that was pulled under was gasping for air when they made it to the top. "What in the world just happened here?" Tea asked her friend. Serenity shook her head, "Dunno...but those people are gone,".

"Hey guys, what I miss?"

The two of them turned to the pools entrance to see Brian trying to juggle some big bags of candy and soda cans. "Where were you!" Tea screamed at him. Brian looked in confusion, "I was at the store...I needed a major sugar rush and they didn't have any good stuff here," he explained, holding up the food, "So what I miss?" he asked again.

-----

Sailor Moon carried Amy away from the pool and ducked into a nearby alley. "Amy...Amy are you ok?" she asked worriedly. The blue haired teen nodded, "Yeah...just a little cold," she said jokingly. The Senshi sighed in relief and she reverted back into her old self. Serena rubbed her arms together, "That was a weird one. There was this guy who called himself a Knight of the Moon, and this OTHER person in a red cloak showed up, then sliced and diced that Ice woman! Amy, I'm confused, do you have any idea what's going on?".

Amy shook her head, "This is odd. I've never heard of a Knight of the Moon, not even from Luna or Artemis. Do you think we should ask them, just in case?" she asked. Serena nodded rapidly, "Yeah definitely!". The two of them exited the alley while someone watched them from behind a dumpster. She ran a hand through her black hair, which had red highlights and grinned wickedly, "So Shiva has failed...I should report to the Queen and my Mistress...,".

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: that's the end of that one! sorry if it not so good, I had a rough time with this one! -bows- gomen. R AND R PEEPS!**


	10. Normal Things, It Seems

**Normal Things, It Seems**

**Disclaimer: Don't own none of this! Except the Knights and Brian, my OC.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

In the dark halls of the Negaverse, two women were standing before Queen Beryl. "My Queen, I have news regarding Shiva...," a woman with dark blue eyes and black hair said quietly. Beryl looked at her and the other woman. The one with the dark eyes and hair was wearing a long dress and had a black symbol tattooed onto her forehead, and the one next to her black hair with red highlights and was wearing a collar around her neck.

"You do, Kyra? Did she succeed?" she asked, curiously. The one called Kyra shook her head, "No, your Highness. Kairi here," she stopped and pulled out a chain leash connecting to the other girl's collar, "Witnessed her defeat from afar. She was slain, my Queen,". Beryl clenched the armrests of her throne, "Jadite...he's failed again. Was it the Sailor Scouts?" she asked. Kyra shook her head, "No, two Knights did her in,".

The one called Kairi cleared her throat, "I'm sorry, Mistress and my Queen, but it was one Knight," she said boldly. Kyra pulled hard on the leash, "Say that again?" she snapped. "It was one Knight, clad in red with a huge sword," Kairi repeated. Beryl leaned back in her chair, "Aries...," she murmured. Kairi and Kyra stood for a few moments in uncomfortable silence until Beryl addressed them again, "You two, since Jadite has failed me, you will be taking his place for a while. I trust that you will not repeat his mistake?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kyra and Kairi bowed, "No Queen Beryl!" they said in unison. "Good...leave my sight," the dark Queen ordered the pair. Kyra led Kairi away down the hall, pulling on the leash. "Mistress Kyra?" Kairi asked. The woman glanced back at her servant, "Yes?". Kairi rubbed the back of her head, "What are we gonna do the Knights and the Scouts?" she asked her. Kyra grinned wickedly as she gripped the leash tightly, "Oh, I got something planned...,"

-----

A few weeks went by after the pool incident and Joey didn't have many encounters with the Dark Kingdom. Sure he was asked questions about where he was that day when that ice monster and Sailor Moon appeared, but he was able to convince his friends that he was pushed out of the pool area by the mob of people who escaped.

As he entered his apartment, he noticed his bedroom door was opened, and he had closed it when he left for school. He grabbed the Insignia around his neck and slowly made his way to the door, just in case. He peeked in and his mouth dropped in horror. "MY ROOM!" he yelled.

His room was something that it had never been. Clean. No clothes strewn on the floor, no cards randomly scattered, etc. "What the hell...?" he asked himself looking around. Luna stepped into view, "Welcome home Jounouchi. I've taken the liberty of straightening out this pigsty of yours," she greeted.

Joey slapped his forehead, "Why Luna? It was good the way it was!" he protested. Luna sniffed, "Well, it wasn't to me. Boys and girls need to keep a clean room because it's their responsibility!". The blonde Knight sat down crosslegged and noticed everything was neatly in its place, "Well...thanks...and good job I guess," he mumbled before looking under his bed.

"Hey...where are my mags? Where are my videos? Luna, where'd you put them?" he asked, scratching his head. Luna smiled brightly, "I threw them out,". Joey was about to have a heart attack, "YOU DID WHAT!". The talking cat looked at him, "You are under my tutelage and I won't have you looking at those sort of things while I'm here...understood?" she asked quietly. Joey whined and fell over on his back, "Next thing you gonna say is that you gonna have me study more...,". Luna chuckled nervously as she jumped onto his chest, "Well...,".

Joey's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "Luna...you said yourself, I'm a Knight...and I believe dat. Why do I gotta do this and keep my room clean?" he asked the feline. Luna planted her rump and looked at his big brown eyes, "A Knight must keep with his other responsibilities, such as cleanliness and schooling," she explained. "Grr...fine...but I swear if you keep me from my dueling, you gonna regret it," he warned with a glare.

Luna rolled her big eyes and sighed, "Yes yes yes, very well. I don't see what's so important about this 'dueling' anyway,". Joey sat up, making her fall off with a yelp, "You never played?" he asked. Luna held up her paws, "You think it's easy for me to do so?" she shot back. Joey nodded, "Good point...,".

-----

Serena, Amy, and Raye sat in a small circle in their temporary home/base in Domino City, discussing what had been going on lately. "So...here's what we know. The Dark Kingdom is looking for something very powerful here in this city, a person in a red cloak, and a guy who calls himself the Knight of the Moon show up at the pool and save's Serena's frozen ass...and we don't have any clue as to who they are?" Raye asked as she counted off her fingres.

Her blonde friend deathglared at her, "Bite me," she hissed. Amy decided it would be best to come between the two before a major fight started. She cleared her throat, "You also forgot the aura and the presence you felt at the Kame Game Shop, Raye," she reminded the raven haired teen. Serena smirked at Raye, "Yeah, Miss Perfect!".

Raye ignored her, "Yes, about that. I don't think the presence is evil. I hid sutras all over the store and I 'accidently', slapped one on the boy's back. Nothing happened," she recalled. Amy nodded, deep in thought, "I see...,". Serena grabbed some chips that were in a bowl in front of them, "So wha' do we do now?" she asked, her mouth filled with potato chips. Amy and Raye looked at each other, "I suppose we just go about normal things until something happens," Amy suggested.

Serena looked up at the ceiling, mentally agreeing with them. Amy left to get some drinks while Raye and Serena sat in silence. Finally, Serena brought her head back from looking at the ceiling and started to poke her friend. Raye's eye twitched, trying to ignore her. "Raye...Raye...RAYE, RAYE, RAYE, RAYE!" Serena chanted as she poked harder. "WHAT!" the Fire Senshi screamed, finally looking at her. "How do you accidently slap a sutra on somebody?" Serena asked tilting her head to the side. Raye fell over backward, "Aiya...,"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: theres this chappy! hope you guys enjoyed it. thought i'd include SOME degree of normalcy and humor in here. As for the beginning, i can imagine one or two people having something to say about the characters...oh well. it's my fic, they bad guys, I put them the way I want! NYA NYA! ja ne.**


	11. Infiltration

**Infiltration**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing! Just the Knights and my OC. Kyra is Super-nanny's property, and Kairi is Wolfen-Ways' property.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kyra and Kairi stood in front of Domino High, one looking pleased, the other looking mad. "Why do _I_ have to go in there?" Kairi whined. Kyra chuckled, "Because you're my servant, you're place is to obey me, _and_ with you're power level, as good as you are in combat, is hardly noticeable to anyone with perception," she explained.

Kairi looked down at her clothes, "But this is humiliating...,". Kyra looked at her again and laughed, for Kairi was wearing the Domino High School uniform for girls. Meaning, pink jacket, big blue bow and blue miniskirt. "You look just like a normal human girl...all pretty and no brains," Kyra said smirking. Kairi glared at her, but held her tongue.

"What exactly am I supposed to do here?" Kairi asked her. Kyra leaned in, as to not be overheard by unwanted ears, "Find the power if it's here, and same with the Knights' identities, then take them both out," she whispered. Kairi nodded, "But what if they're not here? What if I just waste time while I'm here?" she wondered. Kyra smirked, "Then I got something new for you to wear back in the Negaverse," she said, motioning to the uniform.

Kairi's jaw dropped, "You know how humiliating wearing this is? I won't be able to hear the end of it, from anyone! Jadite, Nephrite, and oh last but certainly not least, Her Highness Queen Beryl!" she protested. Kyra tried her hardest to keep from laughing more, "Well then don't fail me,". Kairi growled and walked away and into the building.

-----

"Ha! I win again!" Yugi laughed as he wiped away the rest of Joey's lifepoints. His best friend shrugged, "Eh...almost had ya there," he said casually. Yugi nodded, "I'll say you did. That two card combo you used is really good,". Joey grinned and held up a monster and a magic card, "Hayabusa Knight and Secret Pass to da Treasures! One turn wit dese and half ya life points gone!" he said, grinning stupidly.

Brian whopped him over the head, "And WHO should you thank for giving you the spare copies of the cards and telling you how they work...?" he growled. Joey rubbed the bump on his head, "Thanks Brian," he murmured. Brian smiled and patted him on the head, "Good boy,". Joey glared at him, "I AM NOT A DOG!" he screamed, making everyone in the room turn their heads. Even Kaiba stopped typing on his laptop, glanced over and smirked, shaking his head.

Joey noticed this, "YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY KAIBA!" he yelled. Tea whopped him on the head, giving him another bump, "Be quiet! You're gonna get into trouble!" she said quietly. Joey whimpered as he rubbed both bumps on his head. "Attention class, attention!" the teacher called out. Everyone stopped looking at Joey and looked towards the front of the class where the teacher was standing next to a girl with black hair and red highlights.

"This, is Kairi Luminari," the teacher introduced, gesturing to the girl, "She's a transfer student from across the ocean and I want you all to make her feel welcome. Kairi, take the seat next to Mr Kaiba,". Kairi nodded and followed the teachers finger to the empty desk next to the CEO. As she sat down, she looked at Kaiba and waved, "Hi," she greeted. Kaiba just ignored her and continued working.

"Don't mind, Kaiba. He's always like that,".

Kairi turned around to see Yugi and Ryou standing there with friendly faces. "I'm Yugi Motou, and this is Ryou Bakura. Welcome to Domino High," he greeted as he and Ryou extended their hands. The new girl shook them and noticed the Puzzle and the Ring outside their shirts. **(Author's Notes: In here, Ryou wears it outside instead of in his shirt)**.

"What are those? They're so pretty!" Kairi breathed, reaching out and lightly touching the Puzzle. "Oh, these are the Millenium Puzzle and the Millenium Ring. They're originally from Egypt," Yugi explained as Kairi pawed his puzzle.

/Yugi...you shouldn't tell an outsider about these.../ Yami warned via mind link.

/Yami, no worries. I just told her its from Egypt, I didn't tell her about what they can do/ Yugi argued.

As Kairi held the Puzzle, she could feel a great force emanating from it. She smirked mentally, _Bingo..._

Class went on like normal, and Kairi kept stealing glances at Ryou and Yugi, looking at their golden treasures. "Miss Luminari...please pay attention," the teacher ordered. "Sorry ma'am," she said quietly. The teacher nodded, "Ok then. Who here has at least started on their report on the American West?" she asked. Brian grinned, "Why we do these I don't know. You figure since we in Japan, we'd do more Japanese history instead of American History," he whispered to Tea.

"Mr Berg, have you started the report I assigned two days ago?" the teacher snapped. Brian sweatdropped, "No ma'am," he said nervously. The teacher _hmphed_ and looked around to see Joey raising his hand. "Mr Wheeler, you need to take care of that business before class. Now, has anyone started the assignment?" she asked again.

Joey held up a thin booklet, "I finished it...," he said loudly. A very audible gasp rippled through the classroom. Everyone, including Kaiba, the gang, and the teacher stared in surprise. "Did..he just say he _finished_?" Tea stuttered. Tristan blinked, "He actually _did _homework?". Brian pointed at him, "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE REAL JOEY!" he yelled, before looking at something on his arm, "When did I start wearing a watch?".

-----

During lunch, Kairi slipped off the school grounds and ducked into an alley. Kyra appeared behind her, "Find anything?" she asked her servant. Kairi nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! That power Queen Beryl is searching for!". Kyra chuckled and rubbed her hands together, "Excellent...,".

-----

Yugi entered the game shop to find a note left from his grandpa, telling him he had to go to the grocery store and would be back soon. "I guess that leaves just us, Yami," he said aloud to his dark half. He walked around the store, putting things in their proper place and putting different cards on display while something stood hidden, watching his every move.

"Sing with me, sing for the year, sing for the love and sing for the tear," Yugi sang to himself as the figure walked up behind him. It reached out and Yugi could feel something powerful. He whirled around and let out a scream.

-----

**Kilnorc: hope it's good! BWAHAHAHA CLIFFY! what has happened to good ol' Yugi? stay tuned!**


	12. Aries

**Aries**

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of these animes. Wish I did...i'd be frickin' LOADED!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Raye quickly pulled her hand away, "Yugi! Calm down, it's just me!". Yugi clutched his chest and sighed, "Raye...don't do that! You scared me half to death!". Raye smiled nervously and rubbed the back of her head, "Sorry about that," she apologized.

"It's ok...just don't sneak up on me like that anymore," Yugi pleaded as his breathing went back to normal. Raye nodded, "You got it,". As she helped him move things around and put up displays, she couldn't help but look in wonder at the cards on display, "So...I've been meaning to ask about these things...what's Duel Monsters about?" she asked.

Yugi disappeared behind the counter for a moment, then came up with a box of starter decks. "Duel Monsters is a card game where you're supposed to beat your opponent by taking their life points with your monsters, magics and traps," he explained as he started to unpack the box. Raye took a starter deck and looked at it, "Sounds fun,".

"Oh it is. I'm the reigning champion of the world," Yugi threw in, using a voice that didn't have much pride in it. Raye's eyes widened, "Really? Wow!" she said, amazed. Yugi laughed nervously, "Yeah...my friends play too, we have a blast. If you want, I can teach you how to play?" he offered. Raye smiled, "Really? I don't wanna be a bother to you, though,". Yugi shook his head, "No, no bother at all! I'd be happy to teach you,".

With all the work done, Yugi gave Raye a starter deck and they spent the afternoon in the card shop, going through the paces. Within a few hours, Raye had learned even the most advanced things of dueling. "That was great, Raye! You're a natural at this," Yugi praised while Raye rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Aw...thanks," she said before looking at her watch, "Oh man, I gotta get going," she said, getting to her feet, "Bye Yugi! Thanks for teaching me!" she called as she headed to the door. Yugi waved at her, "Bye Raye! See you tomorrow!" he called after her.

-----

That night, as Yugi lay in his bed, a winged figure materialized next to his bed. Her red eyes locking onto the Puzzle on his bed stand. She watched as he turned over on his side, then smirked, reaching for the Millenium Item. As soon as she grasped the chain, the Puzzle emitted a bright light that filled the whole room.

The light shone so bright, it woke Yugi from his peaceful slumber. As he turned over, the figure gripped him by the throat, and lifted him clear off his bed. "Tell me child...what power is this?" she hissed as the light died down. Yugi was no longer in his body, Yami had taken over. "The power of my Millenium Puzzle is not for the likes of you!" he snapped.

The figure replied by throwing him through the window and onto the roof. Yami landed hard on the roof, wincing as the glass shards cut into him. He heard the figure land behind him, "I'll ask again...what is the power that dwells within this trinket?" it asked. Yami glared hard at the attacker, "I'd never tell you that,".

He watched as the claws of the attacker grow to impossible length. In a blink of an eye, the attacker thrusted the claws deep into his shoulder, pinning him to the floor. Yami screamed in pain as blood poured from his wound. The figure knelt down next to him on one knee, "Last chance...tell me or you die here and now!".

"Don't...kill him,"

The figure turned around to see her Mistress standing there, looking calm. "Why?" her servant asked. Kyra placed her hands behind her back and walked slowly over there, "We can use him...,"she explained. Kairi narrowed her eyes, "How?". Kyra glared, "I'll think of something...just bring him NOW!" she ordered before disappearing from sight.

Kairi sighed, frustrated, but withdrew her bloody claws and looked down at the now unconcious and blood covered form. "Consider yourself lucky...," she growled as she stared at Yami/Yugi.

"WAR FLAME!"

Kairi flew across the rooftop, screaming as she was engulfed by a stream of fire. She landed on her feet, smoking and burnt, glaring at the one responsible. "Aries...," she growled as the person in a red cloak and red mask landed between the two of them. "Kairi...," he greeted back, his right hand engulfed in a red fireball.

"What are you doing here, Aries? He's not a Senshi!" she snapped as she cradled her arm. Aries chuckled behind his red mask, "That may be...but he's an innocent, and I can't allow you to hurt him. Now I suggest you leave or else I'm gonna barbecue you," he warned, the fireball on his right hand growing larger.

The winged servant hissed loudly then disappeared into a cloud of smoke, leaving Yami and Aries alone on the roof. Aries crouched down and took the unconcious Pharaoh into his arms, "It's not your time, King. It is not your time," he whispered before they both vanished in a swirl of flame.

-----

It was darkness. Then it became somewhat blurry and brighter. Yugi blinked a few times and looked around to find himself lying in a hospital bed. He looked at himself to find that he was wearing lots of bandages, and his shoulder area was caked with blood underneath. "Uh...what happened?".

A knocking made him look towards the door of the room to see Brian's head poking inward. "Hey, Yugi. Glad to see you're awake!" he greeted as he walked to his bed. "Brian? What happened...why am I here?" Yugi asked confused. Brian sighed and checked his watch, "Well...here's what I know. I got a call from your Grandpa saying that you were in the hospital. Apparently some dude in a red cape handed you off to some doctors and went off somewhere. That was about...three hours ago," he explained.

"Three hours? What time is it?" Yugi asked, looking around for a clock. Brian tapped his watch, "About 8:30 in the morning. You wanna shine some light as to what happened last night?". Yugi laid back in his bed and within seconds the memory came back. "This...this thing came into my room and tried to take the Puzzle. Yami took over...then we were cut with lots of glass, then we got stabbed in the shoulder," he said slowly.

Brian's eyebrows went up, "After the Puzzle? You think it was Bakura?". Yugi shook his head, "No...not it wasn't him...it was somebody else,". "Any idea who?" Brian asked him. Yugi looked over and saw the Puzzle laying peacefully on the table. He grabbed it and held it in front of his face, "I dunno...but we need to warn the others,"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: hope it's good. -bows- gomen if its not, i'm still trying! LOL. ja ne**


	13. Lies and Spies

**Lies and Spies**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"WHAT!"

Kyra grabbed Kairi by her hair and pulled her hard over to her, "You wanna tell me that again?" she hissed. Kairi winced, "Aries...Aries showed up and saved the boy!". Her mistress pushed her away and she fell to the floor, "Dammit...,". Kairi rubbed her head, but stayed on the floor, looking up at Kyra, "What do we do now?" she asked her.

The black haired girl leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms in thought. _Why would Aries show up...the boy was not one of the Senshi and surely not a Knight, so why?_ she asked herself. She looked over to see Kairi laying her head on the armrest looking up at her. "The boy will most likely be very cautious now...and if those Items you told me about are truly linked in someway, he's already alerted the one with the Ring," she said thoughtfully to her servant.

"So what now?" Kairi wondered aloud. Kyra leaned against the back of the chair she sat in and drummed her fingers along the armrest, "We just wait...wait and see what happens,".

-----

Yugi had some trouble with his arm in a sling due to the shoulder wound, but his friends were glad to help him carry his things. Ever since he was attacked, they were on their guard, in case anyone looked out the ordinary. He told the gang everything had he remembered from that night at his home, and warned them to be on their guard. He knew Ryou would be in 'safe' hands...or as safe as one can be with the Tomb Robber Bakura.

Even Mokuba and Kaiba dropped by once to say hi. They were surprised to even see Kaiba without a smirk on his face. Yugi knew that Kaiba cared because ever since he had acknowledged Yugi as a great duelist, he'd be devastated if his only true rival was killed. Kairi gently poked Yugi's shoulder, causing him to wince, "Man...that's gotta hurt. Can I see it?" she asked.

Duke looked at her, "Kairi, you honestly think that's a good idea?" he asked, sarcasm in his voice. Kairi sighed, "I guess not...,". Yugi sweatdropped and smiled nervously at the two of them, then noticed Joey was looking out the window, a serious look in his eyes. "You ok, Joey?" he asked his best friend.

"Eh?" Joey snapped out of it and looked at him. "I said are you ok?" Yugi repeated. Joey waved him off, "Yeah...don't worry, Yuge. I just got a lot on my mind right now...you know, stuff at home," he said quickly. Yugi had a feeling that wasn't quite it, but he just nodded and turned around to listen to Mokuba telling the gang about new stuff happening at KaibaCorp.

-----

Later that week, Joey sat at his desk in his room, looking over his math homework when a slight tapping made him look up. At his window, Luna was gently tapping her paw against the glass, signaling that she wanted in. He undid the lock, opened it up and his feline mentor trotted in. "Was wonderin' where you were, Luna. I wanted to talk to you about Yugi," he said to her.

Luna nodded and planted herself on Joey's notebook, "Yes, yes. I am wanting to discuss that as well. You told me that the one that delivered Yugi to the hospital wore a red cloak. Do you think it's the man that helped you against Shiva that day at the pool?" she asked, looking up at him. Joey nodded, "Either that it's Vincent Valentine **(1)**," he cracked. Luna rolled her eyes, "Let's focus on the situation, Joseph. Whoever attacked your friend, did it for a very good reason. Now, what reason could that be?" she asked him.

Joey began to grow nervous. He hadn't told Luna about the Millenium Puzzle and the Shadow Powers it contained. "Um...I dunno," he said quickly. Luna raised an eyebrow, "Jounouchi...," she said in a warning tone. He held up his hands, "I swear, I don't know, Luna! Believe me, if I did, I would tell you!" he said defensively. Luna looked at him for a few moments, then nodded, "Yes I suppose you would if you did know," she agreed.

The blonde duelist let out a mental sigh and leaned back in his chair, "So...what now?" he asked his mentor. Luna stretched, "Well, since you were unable to save your friends and the others at the pool from the Ice monster, it's clear that you need training," she replied. Joey whimpered and hung his head. Luna shook her head, then snapped it around, in the direction of the door. "Luna...what's up?" Joey asked.

The black cat nodded to the door, "We're being watched," she whispered. Joey tensed and walked to his door. Luna jumped off the desk and nodded as Joey grabbed the doorknob, "Go," she whispered. Joey nodded and whipped the door open to reveal an empty hallway. The blonde teen poked his head out and looked around, "Luna...I think you're imagining things...no one's out here,"

While the two of them were arguing over if there was anyone there at all, the one who was there listening to them was running down the street, thoughts running through their head.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: there's the chappy, sorry if it sux! -bows- ja ne!**

**(1) Vincent is a character in FF7 in case anyone didn't know. HE SO COOL!**


	14. For Those About To Rock

**For Those About To Rock**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So, who's wants to go?"

"Eh...don't really care for that man,"

"Yeah, same here...,"

"Sorry, gotta help Grandpa out,"

"Sorry, no,"

Brian looked at his friends in disappointment, then looked at the tickets in his hand. He had two tickets to a rock concert that night and no one wanted to go with him. "Crap...," he muttered as he stuffed the tickets in his pockets. Ryou put down the book he was reading and looked up at him, "What band is it, anyway?" he asked curiously.

"Disturbed. You probably never heard of 'em...American," Brian replied. The Millenium Ring shimmered and Bakura raised an eyebrow at him, "Really now?" he asked with a grin. Brian blinked at him, "You've heard of them, Tomb Robber?" he asked slowly. Bakura shrugged, "Heard some of their CD's...Ryou's got like three of 'em," he explained.

Brian smiled, "Cool, so do ya wanna go?" he asked hopefully. Bakura's eyes blanked out as he began a conversation with Ryou in their mind-link. A few moments later, the thief blinked, "Got nothing better to do tonight besides watch Ryou set up campaigns for his games...why not?".

"WOOHOO! Here's your ticket!" Brian said happily as he handed him the spare ticket. Bakura looked at it, "The Kaiba Dome? Since when did Kaiba use his Dueling Arenas for a concert?" he asked. Brian shrugged, "Dunno really. I got these through Mokuba and he said Kaiba thought it would bring more people. I think the way he sees it, since people will already be there, they'll duel after the concert,".

The Tomb Robber nodded slowly. _That makes sense...rich boy will do anything to put more cash in his pocket..._ he thought to himself. "Cool, so you want me to come pick you both up or do you wanna meet there?" Brian asked him as he grabbed his backpack. Bakura sighed and put the ticket in Ryou's shirt pocket, "Just meet us there...,".

-----

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYE! RAYE! RAYE, WHERE ARE YOU!"

Serena ran around the large apartment, screaming her head off while Amy just sat on the couch, trying to enjoy a movie. The Fire Senshi rushed into the room, alert, "What is it? Where's the trouble!" she asked. Serena came to a halt right in front of her, "Trouble?" she asked confused. Raye blinked, then started to glare at her, "There _is_ trouble...right? Why else would you scream like that?" she asked in a low tone.

The blonde teenage girl grinned stupidly and waved, "No trouble at all! I just thought you might wanna get out of the house tonight!" she giggled. Raye's eye twitched, "Amy...," she said in a warning tone. The blue haired Senshi sighed, turned the TV on MUTE and walked over to the two of them. "Calm down, Raye...she's just got some tickets to a music event tonight and I didn't want to go so...," she trailed off.

Raye looked at the tickets, "I've never even heard of this group before...," she said quietly. Serena patted her on the shoulder, "Don't worry, I have, because unlike you, I actually listen to music and not spend my spare time doing shrine stuff!" she said with a goofy grin. Amy quickly stepped between them to stop Raye from pouncing on Serena. "Lemme at her, Amy!" Raye hissed as she struggled to get past Mercury.

-----

That night, as everyone started to enter the KaibaDome, Kairi and Kyra stood on top of the structure, looking at all the fans. "This is gonna be easy...," Kyra said, a large smile on her face. Kairi nodded and looked over her shoulder, "You ready for some fun, Gamov?" she asked.

A large man dressed in black leather and carrying a black and red guitar in his hands appeared and walked up to the both of them, "Yeah, I'm ready to rock 'n roll!" he said gleefully as he strummed his instrument. Kyra looked at Gamov and shook her head, "Remind me again what you're planning with him, exactly?" she asked her servant.

Kairi patted Gamov on the shoulder, "Ok, you know how we faked those tickets and ads so that people think they're going to a rock concert?" she asked. Kyra nodded, "Yeah...?". "Well, the reason is that I did some studies on these humans and when they listen to certain music, their energy levels spike! So, Gamov here will keep them under the illusion that they're listening to a band while he sucks the energy out with his guitar," she explained.

Kyra nodded thoughtfully, "You've actually made a plan that's made sense...don't screw it up," she ordered before disappearing. Kairi growled and looked at Gamov, "You heard her...GO!" she barked before following suit. Gamov grinned widely and strummed his guitar again as he watched the unsuspecting people enter the dome.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: hope that chappy's good. it took me a bit to work out and that's how it came. i'm sorry if it's not good...really tried here...CURSE YOU MOTIVATION AND INSPIRATION GREMLINS! -shakes fist at the empty air-**

**Yami K: um...yeah, he's a bit loose in the head right now...ja ne for now everyone!**


	15. Music CAN Make You Deaf!

**Music CAN Make You Deaf!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Sailor Moon.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bakura growled as dozens of Disturbed fans brushed and shoved past him as they tried to get to their seats.

/I swear to Ra...if this goes on for the entire night...I will banish each and every one of these fools to the Shadow Realm/ he swore while Ryou smiled in his Soul Room.

/You promised you wouldn't Kura, so behave/

Bakura's eye twitched as he fingered the Millenium Ring /Hikari...don't make me hurt you after this.../ he warned.

Ryou appeared next to him in spirit form, smiling widely /Relax and have a good time for once, Kura! You _do_ know what a good time is, right/ he asked his dark half.

/If by good time you mean, torturing the Pharaoh and his friends in Shadow Games for his Puzzle and the God Cards...then yes, I know what a good time is, Hikari/

-----

Serena was bouncing up and down in her seat while Raye pretended to look like she didn't know her. "Remind me _again_ why I'm here?" the Mars Senshi muttered under her breath. Serena giggled and grabbed her by the arm, "It's cuz you my fwiend, Raye-chan!" she squealed. Raye tried to pull away from Serena's grip, but it was no good.

"Why is it with me or the others, you have a kung fu death grip, but with the battles we have, you start bawling like a one-year old?" she hissed. Serena stopped and looked up, looking like she was thinking really hard, "I dunno...guess it's just bad timing!". Raye stared at her blonde friend who started laughing like the lunatic she was, "Why the hell did I come here...," she muttered again.

She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again when she felt someone brush past her legs roughly. "Hey! You could just ask nicely for me to move!" she snapped. Bakura looked down at her, "I could, but I don't, so move outta my way, woman," he shot back. A sharp intake of breath was heard from Serena, "Uh oh...,". Raye stood up and cracked her knuckles, "You wanna repeat, albino?" she growled.

"Why must you start a fight with everyone you meet, Bakura?"

Raye looked over to see a teen with short brown hair in black clothing. "Dammit, Brian, you take the fun outta everything!" Bakura snapped at the newcomer. Serena looked up and immediately tackled Brian to the floor in a bear hug, "BRIAN-KUN!".

Brian lay there calmly, looked at Serena, then at Raye and Bakura, "If one of you could do me a favor and get the Jaws of Life...?" he asked slowly. "Hold still...," Bakura muttered before taking hold of Serena's ankles.

Raye watched the three of them shaking her head, "Why...why...WHY me?" she asked herself. The "tug-o-war" went on for about ten minutes, and near the end of it, Raye noticed something odd. These boys had some kind of aura around them...and each aura was powerful. Bakura's had a blackish smoky aura twirling around him while Brian's had white and red in his aura.

_Who the hell are these guys...? _she asked herself.

-----

After the incident with the Serena Glomp, Bakura and Brian took their seats and waited for the concert to begin. "We had to run into Serena...," Brian sighed loudly. Bakura looked over at him, "You gonna bitch about it the entire concert?" he asked in an annoyed tone. Brian glared at him, "Shut up...,"

The lights dimmed and loud music started to come from the speakers. "Oh finally!" Brian yelled as he started clapping his hands together. Everyone watched as a group of people appeared on stage and started to play. Cheers and yells were heard as the band played their favorites.

Little did they know however, that the group they were seeing, was just a veil. Behind the veil, Gamov stood proudly, strumming his guitar along with some of the notes of the songs. "Humans can be such idiots at times...," he chuckled.

As the fans sang along with the songs, streams of energy were being sucked from them and into Gamov's guitar. However, not all of the audience members were being effected by this. Raye and Serena were trying hard to get everyone to leave, but they wouldn't listen to them. "C'mon Serena, we gotta go where no one can see us!" Raye said in an urgent whisper.

-----

At the same time, Joey was in a department store with Serenity looking at jewelry when he heard a loud beeping sound coming from his jeans. "Aw crap," he muttered, moving his hands to the seat of his pants. Serenity looked up at him, "When did you get a beeper, Joey?" she asked him. He had to think quickly, "Um...just awhile ago. I won it in an arcade game and I'm being paged...hold on a sec!".

Joey ran to an empty hallway and pulled out his communicator Luna had given him. He pressed a blinking button and Luna's face appeared on a small screen.

"Jounouchi! We have a big problem down at the KaibaDome!"

He winced, "Ok...I'll be right there!". He placed the comm into his jacket and ran back to Serenity, an apologetic look on his face, "Serenity, I am _really _sorry about this...but something came up with Tristan and Duke and I gotta go meet them!" he lied.

His little sister nodded, "That's ok, are they alright?" she asked. "Uh...I dunno, they just told me to meet them ASAP, so I gotta get going!" Joey countered quickly. With a flurry of rapid apologies, Joey bolted out of the department store as fast as he could.

_Wonder if I should tell him..._

-----

Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon walked up behind Gamov, looks of anger on their faces. "Hey, Metallica!" Mars yelled out. Gamov turned around, surprised anyone was still moving, "The Senshi...didn't expect to see you here...,".

"They're not the only ones...,"

Both Senshi and Gamov turned to see Lunar appear out of the shadows, his diamond sword in his hand. "This the guy you were talking about?" Sailor Mars asked Sailor Moon. She nodded, "Yep...,".

Gamov cursed under his breath and tapped his guitar lightly, "So, who wants to go first? The girls are the boy?" he taunted. "All three of us!" Sailor Moon piped up, a smile on her face. Gamov chuckled and strummed his guitar again, sending a shockwave blast at them all.

"GET DOWN YOU IDIOTS!"

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars were pushed down by Lunar just as the shockwave blast ripped past them and collided with a bare wall behind them, shattering it to pieces. "Like it?" Gamov asked, smiling wickedly, "I call that my Demolition Note!".

Lunar groaned as he picked himself up, "This is gonna be a rough one...,". The guitar wielding enemy looked at all three of them, "Oh I'm gonna have fun tonight...,". High above the floor, two other figures were sitting on a metal walkway, watching the whole thing.

"You think Gamov is gonna win, Mistress Kyra?"

"He better, Kairi. Otherwise you're in for some serious punishment when we get back...,"

"Eeep...,"

"By the way, Kairi...know anything about Lunar we can use against him?"

"Oh...I got something...but first let's watch the fight.

----

Sailor Moon whimpered as she crawled around the stage, dodging Gamov's Demolition Notes. "I don't wanna be here!" she cried, tears rolling down her face. She hid behind a large speaker and watched as Lunar and Sailor Mars went to opposite sides of the enemy, ready to take him down.

"I don't know who you are...but we need to destroy him," Sailor Mars said, nodding to Gamov. Lunar stared at her from behind his white mask, "Oh really, thanks for pointing out the obvious, Miss Pyro!".

Before she could reply, Sailor Mars was sent flying into another speaker by a Demolition Note. Sparks flew as she hit the equipment, making Serena scream. "Are you ok?" she asked, poking her fiery friend.

"WHAT!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"I said, are you alright?" she repeated.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Mars yelled again.

Gamov giggled at the sight of the screaming Senshi, "Yes...see that's another side effect of my Demolition Notes. If the blast doesn't kill you, it makes you deaf!".

"BASTARD!"

"Eh?" he turned around just as Lunar thrusted his sword into his body. With a snarl, Gamov flung the Knight of the Moon to the side and looked down at the sword, "Oh bugger...you know how hard it is to remove unwanted body piercings?" he cracked before advancing on Mars and Sailor Moon.

-----

Above them, Kyra clapped her hands as she laughed crazily, "FINALLY! This is the best plan I've come up with yet!" she squealed. Kairi looked up at her, "It was _my _plan,". Kyra punched her upside the head, "Who's plan was it?" she asked in a low voice. Kairi rubbed the bruise that was already forming on her head, "Your's...,".

Not one of them noticed two more figures making their way to the fight scene...

-----

Joey kept missing his mark as he kept swinging his diamond blade, trying to kill Gamov. "Oops, too slow, boyo!" the creature taunted right before grabbing Joey's hair and pulling him downward. With a quick thrust, Gamov's knee collided with the Knight's face and sent him reeling back to the floor.

Gamov picked up his guitar and turned it over to reveal a large axe blade embedded in it, "Aries isn't here to help any of you this time...," he cackled.

"ARROW OF PURITY!"

"Huh?" Gamov looked up to see a small spark of light just before something sharp struck him in the chest. It was a golden arrow that had lodged itself in the middle of Gamov's body, and it had also went through his guitar. Joey, Gamov, Sailor Moon, and even Kairi and Kyra looked around to find out where that shot had come from.

"Hope we're not too late...," a voice said casually.

"Yeah...we'd hate to miss out," a second voice added.

They all watched as two people walked onto the stage. One was clearly a woman, by the style of the orange armor she wore. From the near bare legs and thighs to the chest plate that accented her breasts, and the long blond hair that was flowing behind her, it was obvious. She held a large bow in one hand, and an arrow in the other.

The second one was a man, dressed very similar to Joey, except the armor was that of a light green color and he carried no weapon, at least not any that could be seen. He too, wore a mask and he had long black hair tied into a ponytail.

Kyra leaned over the railing, staring at the newcomers, "Who the hell are _they_?".

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Sorry for the long wait folks...MAJOR writers block on this...as well as others. Hehehehehehehehehehehe. Wonder who these new people are...hmmmm. Also, I'm terribly sorry if this chapter wasn't good...like I said, writer's block. So if it's bad, I'm truly sorry for that. Ja ne!**


	16. Two New Knights In One Night!

**Two New Knights In One Night!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kairi tilted her head sideways, staring at the two new people down below while Kyra clenched her hands in fists of anger. "We don't need this...," she hissed.

-Down Below-

Gamov pulled out the golden arrow that was lodged in both his guitar and chest and glared at the two new people, "Ok...now who the hell are _you_ two?" he barked. Joey picked himself up, "I'd like to know that myself...," he added quietly.

The green armored man and the orange armored woman looked at each other, than looked at Joey. "I am known as Zeus," the green said bowing. The woman followed suit, "I am known as Aphrodite...we are the Knights of Jupiter and Venus,".

Joey let his head drop and sighed, "Ay yi yi...," he groaned.

-Above...-

Kyra wrapped her hands around Kairi's neck and began to throttle her, "WHY. DID. THEY. HAVE. TO. COME!" she hissed shrilly. Kairi gasped as her Mistress strangled her and tried to pull free, "I don't know...maybe they're here for the concert?" she offered weakly.

-Down Below...Again-

Aphrodite notched another arrow in her bow and aimed it at Gamov, "Lunar...I'd advise you to go and help Princess Serenity and Sailor Mars,". Joey waved his hands at her, "Hold on, I got some questions for ya!".

Zeus held up a fist that crackled with electrical energy, "Now is not the time, Moon Knight...,".

"Damn right it ain't...," Gamov agreed as he twirled his guitar around, "Now...if we can back to business?". The two new Knights looked at each other, "This one is different from the others...," Aphrodite commented. Zeus nodded, "Yeah...he actually seems...honorable,".

"Should we lengthen this or just get it over with?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me...although I bet our friends here have a few questions, so it might be best to hurry it up,".

Aphrodite nodded, "If you think so,". She looked back at Gamov and pulled the bowstring, a second golden arrow aimed directly at Gamov's heart, "Zeus...,"

"Yes?"

"Combo?"

"Of course...,"

"Hehehehe...say hello to the Negaverse for us, Gamov," Aphrodite giggled before letting go of the string. Just seconds after those words reached Gamov's ears, launched the arrow and it plunged deep into his chest.

Zeus raised his hand to the hair and within seconds, bolts of electricity were dancing around it. "BOLT OF OLYMPUS!" he roared as he lowered his hand at the creature. The bolts of electricity shot forth from his hand and struck the lodged arrow. Gamov screamed as thousands of volts of power coursed through his body.

Joey, Mars and Sailor Moon watched in amazement as Gamov glowed a bright light, then exploded into hundreds of sparks. "HA! V for Victory, sucka!" Zeus cried out, raising his hand in the hair. Aphrodite giggled and gave him a high five, "Booya!"

They turned around to see the Senshi and Joey staring at them with wide eyes, and waved at them, "Adios, amigos!". Joey ran up to them, "WAIT HOLD ON!" he yelled at the two Knights.

"Sorry, Lunar...gotta go!".

Before the others could do anything, the new Knights jumped into the rafters above them and out of the skylight. "Well this is just freakin' fantastic!" Joey shouted at the top of his lungs. He walked over to Sailor Moon and Mars, "She alright?" he asked her. Sailor Moon shook her head, "I don't know...can you hear me?" she shouted. Sailor Mars growled and shoved her away hard, "I'm not deaf anymore, you idiot!"

Above them, Kyra was strangling Kairi with all her might, letting her anger out on her slave. "SOME PLAN THAT WAS, YOU STUPID GIRL! NOW WE GOT **FOUR** KNIGHTS TO DEAL WITH! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!" she screeched. Kairi tried to speak, but her face was becoming a deep blue color.

With an angry grunt, Kyra let go of Kairi and glared at her, "One more chance, Kairi. I'm giving you more chance to redeem yourself!" she warned before disappearing into a puff of smoke.

-----

Joey slowly opened his door and poked his head in. It was dark and quiet. No sign of his drunk of a father, perfect! He slid in through the crack he made and slinked his way to his bedroom. With a yawn, he took off his shirt and sat on his bed.

"Oh...what da hell, what da hell, what da hell...," he muttered just as he yawned.

He sighed and lay down on his mattress, then looked out his window. The moon was full tonight. As he looked at the moon, Joey thought of something. He grabbed the Knight Insignia around his neck and held it out in front of him, in front of the moon.

Questions ran through his mind as he stared at the crest and the moon. He didn't know how to explain it, but he knew that he was going to have a long dream tonight.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! -bows repeatedly- I'm so sorry, if this chappy didn't end as well as y'all had hoped! I tried my best, believe it or not with my idea and hopefully it was ok.**


	17. Memories of Ice

**Memories of Ice**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She was beautiful when she wasn't gliding across the icy pond, and she was even more beautiful when she was on the pond. From a short distance away, he watched her. By the moon, she was a goddess. Her blonde tails of hair flowing behind her as she glide across the ice.

For a while, he watched her. His brown eyes never leaving her slim and amazing figure. Even though she had another man's heart going for her, he felt as though they belonged together. If he wasn't a Knight, whose sole duty was to protect her because she was his princess, he would die for her because he loved her.

She stopped skating and looked over where he was, a smile across her face. "Would you like to join me, Jounouchi?" she called out. He smiled behind his mask and walked his way onto the ice. Small blades appeared beneath his feet, creating his own skates. The two of them skated to meet each other in the middle of the pond.

"You were very good, your Highness," he greeted as they started to skate next to each other. She smiled and looked up at him, her large blue eyes meeting his brown eyes, "Thank you, Jounouchi. You skate very well too," she told him. He shook his head, "My skill is nothing compared to yours, my Princess," he said quietly.

She giggled and took his hands, "Come, dance with me, Jounouchi," she pleaded. Taken back by the request, Jounouchi raised an eyebrow but was able to regain his composure as the two of them started to dance across the ice. "Your Highness...may I ask you a question?" he asked.

"I believe you just did, Jounouchi," she joked. He smiled behind the mask, "Why do you call me Jounouchi?" he asked her. She shrugged before twirling around, "That's your name isn't?" she shot back. He nodded, "Yes, but everyone else in the Royal Family calls me by my Knight name. Why do you not?" he asked.

Smiling, the Moon Princess came close to him and put a gloved hand on his chest plate, "Because...because I don't consider you to be just a Knight...just my protector. I consider you to be a dear friend of mine," she said softly. He looked down at her surprised, "Oh...that makes sense I guess...,".

The small talk ended and the two of them continued their cycles of ice dancing as the lights from the Palace shined, making the ice pond and the Moon Princess even more beautiful to Jounouchi.

-----

Joey snapped awake with a snort. "Whoa...what the hell...was that?" he murmured as he rubbed his eyes. He looked over to his clock and saw that it was two 'o clock in the morning.

"Have another dream, Jounouchi?" a voice asked him through the darkness of his room.

The blonde duelist/Knight jumped and fell out of his bed, and landed on his face with a loud thud. "Oh, I'm sorry I startled you, Jounouchi," the voice apologized. With a groan, Joey lifted his head up to see Luna sitting a few feet away.

"Luna...I like you and everything...but you had better give me one good reason why I shouldn't wail on you for doing that," Joey growled, glaring at her. Luna stuck out her tongue, "How about I know where you keep your cards...," she trailed off.

"You wouldn't...,"

"Believe me, some days I tend to do things that surprise people," Luna told him.

He crossed his arms and looked up at the ceiling. Luna tilted her head to the side, "So you _did_ have another dream, didn't you?" she asked him. Joey slowly nodded, "Yeah...I was skating with this girl on the moon, and there was a large building behind us...I don't remember much of it though...," he replied.

Luna smiled slightly, "You're getting new memories of your former life, Jounouchi. Bit by bit, your old life will come back to you,". Joey looked at her, "Not sure if I want my old life though, Luna...,". The talking cat blinked in confusion, then walked over and curled up in his lap, "What do you mean, Jounouchi?" she asked.

Joey shrugged, "You said that the Moon Kingdom was destroyed by a terrible event...right?" he asked. Luna nodded, "Yes, why?". He closed his eyes and began petting her, "If I get my old life back...I'll see what happened, and if it was so horrible...I don't think I want to remember that," he explained in a hushed voice. Luna purred as the blonde teen petted her, "I can understand that, Jounouchi, but there are some things in the universe that cannot be stopped. When they return, you must face your past...I'm sorry,".

The two of them sat in silence as the moonlight shifted on the floor. "Do you mind staying here tonight, Luna? This may sound really dumb, but I don't think I can get back to sleep, and in case I need someone to talk to, I don't want to be alone," Joey asked in a soft voice.

Luna didn't answer him, so he looked down to see her fast asleep, purring. He couldn't help but smile at the sight, "Guess you're stayin' then...," he chuckled. He laid his head against the side of his bed and continued to pet his feline friend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kilnorc: Hope this chappy was good...if not, gomen. Ja ne!**


	18. Unlucky Raffle?

**Unlucky Raffle?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kyra and Kairi were both on one knee, heads bowed as Queen Beryl glared daggers at them. "So...you have tried, twice I believe? Everytime, you have failed, no matter what task you are given. Tell me...why I am even letting you two still live?" she asked, slowly and quietly. Kyra lifted her head and looked at her Queen, "You are a merciful ruler who takes pity on the fools who cannot perform their duties?" she asked.

Beryl snarled and raised her hand in the air. Kyra felt herself being lifted off the ground as she did so. The Dark Queen pulled her right to her face and looked hard at her, "Kyra...you know how I am...especially when it comes to failure. I will give both you and Kairi one last chance...and should you fail me...I'll make sure you both enter a sleep of which you will not wake up from! Do I make myself clear?" she hissed.

Kyra nodded frantically and Beryl released the hold she had on her. "Now...do we have any new information on these new Knights and the Senshi?" Beryl barked at her court full of minions. Kairi cleared her throat while Kyra was getting back to her feet, "Um...I'm afraid we haven't uncovered anything about them, your Highness," she said meekly.

Again, the Dark Queen grew angry and clenched a fist. Kairi could see dark energy engulfing it and began to panic, "BUT! But my Queen. That power you've been searching for...we've found information and quite possibly the source of the energy trails!" she said quickly.

"You've already told me you've found something related to those, yet I have nothing in my possession, Kairi," Beryl countered. Kairi nodded, "I know, but if you let us, we will use our last chance to bring at least one of the sources! Each one is very powerful! Please Queen Beryl," she fell back to her knees and bowed her head, "Please, allow us to bring back at least one of the sources!" she pleaded.

Kyra glared at her, _Weak fool... _she thought to herself as Beryl leaned back on her throne. "If you bring back one of the sources of the power that we've been searching for, neither of you will have anything to fear afterward," she promised. Kairi repeatedly bowed her head, "Thank you, my Queen, thank you!".

After the close call, Kyra led Kairi away on her leash, "You made me look like a fool in there, Kairi" she growled. "I know, Mistress Kyra, please forgive me...but I did get Queen Beryl to let us have one more chance" her servant pointed out. Kyra whirled on her and grabbed her by the throat, "I know that...but you realize that going after those objects will put ourselves in jeopardy should we fail?".

Kairi looked away, "I know...but it's the only chance we could get, Mistress...it's better than nothing right?" she asked. Kyra sighed and let go of her servant's neck, "Right...but we better do it right this time!"

-----

"Hey...earth to Joey! JOEY!"

Joey snapped his head around to see Duke and Tristan looking at him with raised eyebrows, "Finally...here,". Duke handed him a piece of paper that had brightly colored letters on it. Joey looked at it, wondering what his friends wanted to show him so badly.

**This Saturday!**

**Industrial Illusions Hosting...**

**Duelist Princess Beauty Pageant!**

Joey noticed that it also had a picture of a beautiful woman in an extravagent gown with a tiara on her head and roses in her arms. He looked up at them, "You guys _do_ know I'm a dude...right?' he asked, confused by this. Duke rolled his eyes while Tristan snatched the flyer away from him, "No you ass...we wanted you to see this so Serenity can know about it!" he explained.

"Why would you two want Serenity to know about it?" Joey asked, suspicious of his friends' motives. Duke put his hands on his hips, "Well in case you haven't noticed, Serenity is becoming a beautiful young lady and I think she should show the others of the world her beauty!" he huffed. Tristan nodded and pointed to Duke, "What he said,".

Joey folded his arms across his chest, "I doubt 'Ren would want to do it anyway. As far as I know, she's not into the whole 'girly-girly barbie look-a-like' thing,". Duke smiled, walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his friend, "Joey, Joey, Joey...can you not see that young Serenity is a diamond in the rough? She may not look like she wants to do it, but I know deep down she wants to,".

With an angry sigh, Joey grabbed Duke's wrist and twisted. The dice loving teen yelped and fell to one knee, "OW! Ease up, Joey, ease up!" he begged.

After school, Joey walked around the mall with Serenity, telling her what the others had found out. "Wow...that's wonderful Joey! Do you think I should enter?" his little sister asked him. Joey rubbed the back of his head, "Uh...I dunno if I'm the one that says you should. I mean, there's mom, sure...but if you wanna go, it's because you want to and not because someone else wants you to go," he replied slowly.

Serenity smiled, "I _do_ want to enter but...," the smile disappeared from her young face, "Usually people have to spend a lot of money and stuff just to get into shape and then they have to pay a lot more to enter...," she said sadly.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help overhear...did you say you wanted to enter the Duelist Princess pageant?"

The two of them looked to the side to see a woman with dark brown hair sitting behind a table with a few piles of papers on it. "Um...yeah...I do want to enter," Serenity said slowly. The woman beamed at her, "Well you're in luck, young lady! You see, we are having a raffle and whoever draws a winning ticket, is automatically entered in the contest. Everything will be paid for, make-up, hair, even a dress of your choice!".

Serenity's eyes widened while Joey's jaw dropped and hit the floor, "Really?" they asked in unison. The raffle woman nodded, "Oh yes! Would you like to try your luck?" she asked. Joey looked at Serenity and she looked at him. He smiled, and knew that they couldn't pass up a chance like this. "Go ahead, 'Ren...," he told her.

His little sister walked over to the table as the raffle lady pulled a small red machine out from under the table and spun it around, mixing small pieces of paper inside. After a few moments of mixing, the machine stopped and a large opening popped open. "Just reach inside, miss and see if you get the winning ticket!" the lady instructed.

Serenity put her hand in the machine and felt around until she found one she thought was right. She pulled it out and saw that it had a gold star with a Dark Magician Girl on it. "Um...is this good?" she asked, holding the ticket up. The raffle lady smiled and clapped her hands, "Well done, miss! That is a winning ticket, meaning...you're in!".

Joey's jaw hit the floor again as Serenity squealed and hopped up and down happily. _You gotta be frickin' kiddin'...guess luck runs in the family, _he thought, _but at least Serenity's happy._

"Excuse me, sir? What is that?"

He snapped back to reality to see the raffle lady looking at something around his neck. He looked down to see his Knight Insignia was sticking out of his shirt. "Oh...that's just something I got at an arcade. Prize ya see...," he said quickly, tucking it back in. Serenity snatched the crescent moon pendant and held it out in front of her, surprising Joey in the process.

"Wow...this looks like real diamond, Joey! I heard rumors that stuff like this was used as arcade prizes...but I didn't know that is was true! You're really lucky!" she told him as she looked it over. Joey carefully pulled it away from her and put it under his shirt again, "Yeah...luck runs in the family I guess. I mean look at you! Free entry and all expense paid, Serenity!" he said quickly, hoping to change the subject.

She nodded, "I know! OH! We gotta go and tell mom about this!". Joey was taken by surprise when Serenity latched onto his arm and practically dragged him towards the exit. The raffle lady watched them leave, smirking.

-----

Tea and Brian walked through the streets of Domino, eating an after school snack of fries and cokes. "Man...you think they got these salty enough?" Tea asked in slight disgust before blowing lightly on her fries. Brian glanced at her, "Hey, give them credit. Besides the greasy fried-ness of the fries...the salt is what gives them their taste and flavor!" he informed.

The brunetted eyed him, "Yeah, well...I don't like a lot of salt on my fries," she huffed. Brian shrugged, "Hey, to each their own, Tea. I don't care if you like mayo on your fries, whatever you want, you eat,". Tea shook her head, "I gotta get new girl friends...," she told him. As she continued walking, Tea noticed that Brian wasn't walking beside her anymore. She looked back to see him on his knees, holding his chest.

"Oh my God! Brian, are you ok?" she asked worriedly. He was breathing heavily and holding himself tightly, "Y-yeah...I just...I just got a chest ache is all...don't mind me," he panted. "Are you having a heart attack? I bet it's because of all those burgers you eat!" she scolded. He waved her off, "No...I'm not having a heart attack, Tea! Just some chest pains...I get them every now and then, it's no big deal...,"

She helped him up, "Have you seen a doctor about that?" she asked him. Brian nodded, "Yeah. He said that I only get them when I have a lot of stress or things on my mind...,".

"And you do?"

He nodded again, "Yeah...family stuff back home, going over my deck, school...all this weird shit that's been going on lately. I'm surprised I haven't keeled over yet!" he cracked. Tea nudged him, "Don't joke like that!".

"Oh, don't worry...I won't joke anymore...," Brian promised as he kept holding onto his chest. _Stress my ass...what the hell is wrong with me..._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: there's that chappy, hope it's good! ja ne for now folks!**


	19. The Song

**The Song**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon nor Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So...explain to us why we're coming with?"

Joey looked over at Brian who was carrying a large trunk on his back as they walked along the dockside of Domino Pier. "Well...," he started, scrunching his face up in thought, "Serenity wants you guys to be there for support...and in case anything happens over there...you and the others will be there to either help me kick some ass, or you're gonna hold me back," he explained slowly.

"Then how come _we're_ lugging all the heavy stuff?" Duke whined as he and Tristan carried a large box. "Yeah...can't you just get Pegasus' people to do all this?" Tristan added. Joey glared at the two of them, "I could, but I won't because I know for a fact that the second I leave you two alone, both of you are gonna start hittin' on my sista, so I'm gonna wear you out so that if the time _does _come, you two are too tired to even take one foot towards her!".

Brian lifted a leg, because his hands were full, "Um...I'd like to help with that. Since I don't hit on Serenity, can I just give them my load?" he asked hopefully. Joey looked at him, then at his other two friends, then back at Brian, "Sure go ahead,". "WOOHOO!" Brian whooped as he placed his load ontop of Tristan's and Duke's.

The two loverboys shouted at the sudden addition of weight and glared at him, "You're dead...you're soooo dead, Brian," Duke swore before looking at Tristan quickly, "if he wants us to help him in a possible scenario...I hope he knows that if we're too tired to move, we're useless?"

A few yards away, Tea, Yugi, Ryou, and Serenity were watching the scene ahead of them. "Looks like Joey's putting them through the paces...," Yugi observed. Tea sighed and shook her head, "Those guys are completely thick," she muttered. Ryou chuckled and turned to Serenity, "I still can't believe you won free entry, Serenity...you nervous about it?" he asked her.

The red-haired girl nodded and smiled slightly, "Oh yes. I've always wanted to be in a pageant, but I've also been really nervous about going onto a stage in front of lots of people...one time when we were younger, me and Joey had parts in a school play and when it was my turn, I just...froze up on stage,"

Tea patted her shoulder gently, "Don't worry about that, Serenity. I used to get stage fright alot when I dance, but I got over it. I'll help you with it," she offered. "Really? Thanks, Tea!" Serenity hugged her friend in gratitude.

"Hey, guys! There's the boat!"

They all looked ahead to see a large cruise ship docked a couple hundred feet away. It was white, and was lavishly decorated with balloons and a large banner that said **Welcome Contestants!**. As the gang walked closer to it, a man with long silver hair, wearing a red suit came walking down the gangplank.

"Yugi-boy! Good to see you!" he said loudly, with a large smile on his face. Joey, Tristan and Tea groaned in unison. "Why is Pegasus here...I thought he was gonna greet us when we got to the island," Ryou wondered aloud. Brian leaned over to Tea, "Does this mean we gotta suffer a boat trip with a fruity guy that's gonna be going 'Yugi-boy' the entire time?" he asked. She slowly nodded, "Afraid so...," she told him.

-----

Every contestant filed on board and soon the ship was off. Yugi and his friends weren't the only ones on board. Serena, Amy, Raye and three others were aboard the craft. Serena and Raye were fighting as usual while Amy was talking to the others. One of them was a tall, young man with short black hair. The second one a tall girl with long brown hair, and the final one was a girl with long blonde hair.

"...and then these two new Knights appeared and destroyed Gamov!" Amy told them, finishing her tale. The man rested his chin on his hand, looking thoughtful while the two girls looked at her blankly. "So...hold on, Amy. Lemme get this straight...there are this group of people called Knights and they've helped you, and Serena before?" the brown haired girl asked slowly.

Amy nodded, "That's right, Lita. It's quite surprising really. We just moved to Domino, looking for the power that the Dark Kingdom is looking for, and instead, we've another group of Warriors like us!" she exclaimed before looking at the dark haired man, "Darien, do you know anything on this subject?".

He shook his head, "Nothing that comes to mind, Amy...but since you brought it up, have you found anything on that power?" he asked back. The blue haired Senshi shook her head, "I'm afraid I haven't come up with anything either. I've tried putting data into my computer, but all I get are mixed signals and bleeps," she explained sadly.

"OH MY GOD I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"

Everyone snapped their heads in Serena's direction to see her hunched over something. "Did you find something, Serena?" Amy asked anxiously. Serena slowly looked over her shoulder, a look for happiness and disbelief on her face. She held up a box of cartridges, "I just found a whole box of video games...including every single game of the Sailor V series...," she whispered. They all sweatdropped and threw pillows at her.

-----

Dreaming again. It was different this time. He walked through the halls of the palace, nodding to everyone who called out his name. He walked and walked and walked until passing through a door that had a series of symbols in the center. As soon as he entered, he saw two people wrestling each other on the ground. One of them was a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes, and the other was a man with long black hair and steel gray eyes.

He sighed and leaned against the doorway, "Aphrodite...Zeus...what in the name of Earth are you doing?" he asked tiredly. The man kicked away the woman and flipped over onto his feet, "She started it, Jounouchi!".

Aphrodite glared at him, "I did not, Jounouchi!" she said defensively. The Knight of the Moon slapped himself in the face and muttered under his breath. He lifted his head and looked at the two of them, "Act your ages...,".

The two other Knights glared at him, "We're not much younger than you, Jounouchi!" they cried in unison. He grabbed them by their hair and banged their heads together.

"OW!"

"HEY!"

"What was that for, Jounouchi?"

"That was for being childish. You two are supposed to be Knights of Venus and Jupiter, and you can't even solve simple quarrels!" he snapped.

"Well...," Aphrodite timidly pushed her fingers together, "We're barely adults...we can mess around, occasionally,".

Again, Jounouchi sighed and shook his head, "No wonder her Highness put you in my charge. Have either of you seen Aries?".

The two other Knights shook their heads and he cursed under his breath, "Dammit...he's probably out swinging that damn sword of his again...,"

It went dark, and Joey opened his eyes.

_Where am I?_ he thought to himself as he looked around. Snoring could be heard, and he remembered. He was in the suite he was sharing with Duke, Tristan, Ryou, and Brian.

_I need some air..._

-----

Serena stood out on the front deck, looking out at the sea as every other passenger slept. She yawned and lowered her head against the railing, "So...sleepy...," she mumbled.

A few moments later, she could hear footfalls behind her. She turned around to see the same boy from the pool walking around the deck. _Looks like I'm not the only who can't sleep..._ she observed, turning back to the watery view.

_Gomen ne sunao ja nakute _**(1)**  
_yume no naka nara ieru_

_Shikou kairo wa short sunzen  
ima sugu aitai yo_

_Nakitakunaru you na moonlight  
denwa mo dekinai midnight_

_Datte junjou dou shiyo  
heart wa mangekyou_

This song. Serena had heard many times before...but where was it coming from? She looked around to see no one else there. "Maybe...it can't be...," she whispered before slinking off around the boat. She followed the singing voice and soon found the source. The boy from the pool, Joey Wheeler...was standing in the middle of the of the deck, singing the song softly, but clearly.

_Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare  
Nando mo meguriau_

_Seiza no matataki kozoe  
uranau koi no yukue_

_Onaji kuni ni urameta  
no miracle romance_

_Shinjite iru no miracle romance..._

-----

Joey finished the song and put his hands in his pockets. "This song is...important...but why? And how the hell do I know the entire thing?" he asked himself as he gazed up at the moon. It somehow seemed peaceful to him. Probably because of what he did in a life long since spent. All those years ago...the peaceful reign of the Kingdom...and the terrible fall and the invasion of the Negaverse. Now, history was repeating itself, it seemed.

"Gah...I can't do this right now...I gotta get some sleep so I can help 'Ren," he said as he stifled a yawn. He looked at the moon for a few moments longer, than quietly retreated back to his cabin. As he walked, he walked past a hidden Serena, whose eyes were wide as saucers.

"I don't believe it...,".

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: hope that's good! sorry for the wait, been pretty busy! ja ne!**

**(1) original theme to Sailor Moon, japanese style! hope this is ok... -dives under rock-**


	20. Preparations 1

**Preparations 1**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Sailor Moon.**

**Kilnorc: First off, gomen nasai for such a long wait, guys. Been real busy. hehehehe. other fics, then research...-sighs- well anyhoo, i'm here now, so here we go! WHOOPIE!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Serenity sat quietly on her bed in the room that she and Tea were given on the cruise ship, holding a pillow close to her. Something was bugging her today, but she couldn't figure out what was wrong. Ever since she and the others had climbed onto the ship, a bad aura just seemed to cover the area.

_Knock knock_

The cinnamon haired girl looked up to her door, "Yes?". The door opened up and Brian poked his head through, "Hey, Serenity. You seen Tea around?" he asked her. She shook her head, "No I haven't. She said she was going out for a walk, and that was about an hour ago,".

Brian lowered his head, "Dangit, I can't make a romantic move even on a cruise ship!" he lifted his head, "Well I'll find her later, what's wrong?". Serenity shook her head, "Nothing's wrong, Brian. I'm just a little nervous,".

The American teen walked further into the room and closed the door, "Serenity, I have three sisters back home, and I know when somethings up with them...," he said quietly, taking a seat next to her, "Wanna talk about it?".

_Guess I can't hide it...and he IS the only one here,_ she thought as she exhaled loudly, "Well...honestly, I don't wanna be on the boat,". Brian chuckled, "I didn't know you were scared of sailing, Serenity. If you got nerves or seasickness, just try to stay in spot, like the center of your room, and whatever you do, DON'T read! That'll make it worse,".

She shook her head, "It's not that...," she slowly turned to look at him, "Something bad's gonna happen, Brian...," she whispered, tears leaking from her eyes. Brian smiled and pulled her into a hug, "It's going to be ok, Serenity. Don't worry. If anything, it'll be trouble that we're used to, and before you know it, Yugi and your big brother will stop it...," he assured as he rubbed her back.

Serenity squeaked out a laugh and rubbed her eyes, "Thanks Brian. I guess you're right. I shouldn't worry about that sort of thing. I should just worry about the first stage of competition,".

"First stage of competition?"

She nodded, "A little while ago, one of Pegasus' people called the room and said that the first stage of the Duelist Princess contest is a duel elimination round. I think that the Duelist Princess should be able to hold her own in a duel besides looking pretty,".

"Well see, you got nothing to worry about there, either! You're friends with the King of Games, and you're brother is one of the top duelists from Battle City! You are gonna wipe the floor with those chicks, Serenity,".

"You really think so, Brian?"

"Oh hell ya. Now, the most important thing you need for this, is a deck...I don't think you can win a duel without one!" he laughed.

"Um...I don't have one of my own,"

Brian fell over, "You're kidding me...,"

Serenity rubbed the back of her head, "No...I'm sorry, but I don't have my own deck. But I did get a big case of cards to make my own, but I'm not good at it. Could you help me out, Brian? I mean, you were in Battle City right?" she asked as the American picked himself up from the floor.

"Yeah, but I didn't get to the finals. I would love to help you out, though, Serenity. I consider myself to be a talented deck builder. What kind of style would you like?"

"Well...there's one I've been thinking of. Sorta as a tribute to my big brother, Joey...," she said slowly.

-----

Tea sighed as she leaned against the railing, her blue eyes looking at the sea below, _For a cruise ship, this place is kinda dull. Heck, the boat to Duelist Kingdom had more excitement than this. Then again, me and Tristan stowed away, so we had the pressure of not being caught at the time._

"Hey Tea!"

The brunette looked to the side to see Ryou walk up to her, "Hi Ryou, what's up?" she greeted. Ryou looked around nervously, "Um...my worse half has been running around in my body again, so if anyone in a suit tries to bring me in for theft...please be my alibi!"

Sweatdropping, Tea slowly nodded, "Ok...sure, I guess. You been enjoying the trip so far?".

"Well to be honest, it's rather boring,"

Tea laughed, "I was just thinking the exact same thing! I wish something interesting would happen,"

**"Attention. Will the contest participants please report to the front of the cruise ship at this time. Once again, all contestants please report to the front of the ship,"**

The two of them stood there listening to the intercom announcement and blinked a few times, "I guess our wish was granted, Tea,"

"...yeah, seems like it,"

-----

The entire group of contestants were lined up along the front of the boat, each one with a duel disk on their arms. Yugi, Joey, Duke and Tristan were scanning the line for Serenity when Ryou and Tea joined them.

"What's going on?"

Joey crossed his arms, "Pegasus is havin' da girls in da contest duel each other ta see who goes to the next round. Since when did a beauty contest have dueling as a stage?" he asked, frowning a little bit.

Yugi shrugged, "When has Pegasus ever have a contest that didn't involve dueling?" he countered. Before Joey could reply, Pegasus himself walked onto the deck, followed by a few of his suits. He cleared his throat loudly and held up his hands, "Welcome all, my honored guests and participants! To those who are wondering what a beauty contest has anything to do with Duel Monsters, please allow me to explain. You all know of Yugi Motou, the King of Games...who's currently in the crowd right in front of me. Hello Yugi-boy!".

The short duelist sweatdropped as the silver-haired man waved at him. Pegasus lowered his hand, "Anyway, since there is a King of Games, I thought of something rather interesting awhile back. If there's a King, why not another title like Queen or Princess? After I thought about it, I came up with a contest that will give the young women duelists of Domino the chances to gain the prestige of Dueling Royalty! Now," he clapped his hands together and turned to the group of girls, "Now, to get to the point, here are the rules. I have a group of mercenary duelists on certain points of this cruise ship. At any given point, they may jump out and challenge you to a duel. You must accept the duel, or you are out of the contest right then. The Life Point limit begins at 4000 points and to prove that you have successfully won your duel, your opponent will give you a card. Show this card to the nearest employee of mine, and then you'll be taken care of. Any questions?".

Murmurs rippled through the line of girls, but in the end they all shook their heads. Serenity shifted nervously in her spot, still trying to shake the feeling from before. _Gotta focus, Serenity. You want to make Joey proud..._ she looked at the deck in her duel disk, _I just hope the deck Brian helped me build makes it possible..._

"Psst...you ok?"

She looked to her right to see a taller girl with long black hair and gentle eyes, "Uh...yeah. Just a little anxious I guess," she admitted. The girl smiled and patted her on the shoulder, "Relax and have a good time. It's not a game of life or death here,".

"You haven't been in the games my friends and I have been in with," Serenity said quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just babbling...hahaha,"

Joey growled and leaned against the wall, "I don't like this Yugi. Everytime we get involved with Pegasus, something involving some sorta magic starts up and we're fightin' for our souls. I don' want dat for my little sis,". Yugi glanced at him, then looked at Serenity, "Actually I think this is one time we don't have to worry about anything bad happening,"


	21. Old Foe, New Warrior

**Old Foe, New Warrior**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Sailor Moon.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So, how far do you think you'll get here?"

Serenity looked up from her soda can towards the raven-haired girl from the line, "Well, I hope to get at _least_ this first stage. I've always wanted to be in a pageant, so I'm gonna do my best," she said quietly, lightly shaking her can, "What about you?".

Her new friend looked nervous, "Well...honestly, I had to come here for a couple of friends...they said I was the best one out of our little group to try it, so I had to. Oh, by the way, my names Raye. Raye Hino," she said, holding out her hand.

"Serenity Wheeler, nice to meet you,"

-----

Joey tapped the table nervously while his friends were walking around the boat, hoping to catch either a duel, or to just relax on the open sea. He, however, couldn't stop hating the idea of his baby sister playing in a tournament that Pegasus held.

The last two things they had dealt with that involved Pegasus, was Duelist Kingdom and the Doma Organization. Both times, he and his friends were put in danger in more ways than one.

"For Ra's sakes, Joey, ease up!"

The blonde snapped his head up as Brian plopped down in front of him, his deck in his hand. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Figured you'd be out trying to pull a Miroku on Tea, pal," he greeted quietly.

Brian looked shock and shook his head, "Just cuz I'm dating a hot dancer chick, I'm automatically designated as a pervert,".

"Brian...remember last Halloween?"

"Yeah, so what about? I didn't make any moves on Tea,"

"...Brian, you suggested she dress up as a dominatrix,"

The brunette's face turned red, "Uh...change of subject. Wassup with ya?".

Joey sighed and crossed his arms, "I don't like Serenity being in a dueling tournament,".

"Why not?"

"Do you forget what happens everytime _we_ get involved in a tournament?"

"Yeah, but this is different,"

"How?"

Brian shrugged, "Because neither Yugi, Bakura or any other soul wanting freak is participating. Besides, should that ever rise, the deck I helped Serenity make will keep her here,".

Joey's eyes widened, "YOU helped her make her own deck?". Brian frowned and nodded slowly, "So what if I did? You know how good I make my decks. She just told me what she wanted in her deck, and I helped her make it,"

-----

"So, what kinda deck do you use?" Raye asked casually as she and Serenity walked along the cruise ship. Serenity held up her disk, "Well...mainly Warriors, most of them female and I got a couple of tricks in here,".

Raye nodded, "So you're a Warrior user? I'm a Spellcaster user,".

"Oh, like Yugi!"

"You know Yugi?" Raye asked, surprised.

Serenity nodded, "Oh yes, he and my big brother Joey are good friends,".

Raye smiled, "Well I work for Yugi and his grandfather in their game shop! Maybe when this is over, we can hang out later,".

Before she could give a reply, a gruff voice interrupted the duo's conversation, "I'm sorry...but did you say you know Joey Wheeler?".

Serenity looked ahead to see a boy, not very tall, maybe a little bit taller than her wearing a red cap that covered his lightly tinted purple bangs, his green jacket hanging loosely above his brown cargo pants, "Um...yes, I do know him. I'm Serenity Wheeler, his little sister,".

The boy in the cap grinned and crossed his arms, showing the two girls that he had a duel disk on his arm, "Is that so? Well you know you're brothers a no good thief?". Serenity scowled at him, "He is NOT a thief! Why would you say that?" she demanded.

"Because he stole my best and favorite card!"

"He would never do anything like that! Who are you, anyway?".

The boy growled and inserted a deck into his disk, "I'm surprised he hasn't told you about me. I'm Rex Raptor and I'm one of the dueling mercs that Pegasus hired to eliminate the duelists that suck at this game. Namely, every chick that ain't Mai Valentine!".

Raye glared at him, "Girls aren't bad at Duel Monsters, you creep! They're just as good as the boys!".

"Shut it, girly," Rex snapped at her, glaring hard at them both, "Wheeler's a thief and a 3rd rate duelist, end of story!".

The raven-haired girl was about to go over and kill him, except Serenity held out her arm, stopping her, "Don't do it, Raye," she whispered. Raye looked at her surprised, "The ass just insulted us girls, and your big brother! You're just gonna take that?" she hissed.

Serenity shook her head and put her hands on her hips, "Nope...I'm gonna duel him,".

"What!"

Rex let out a laugh, "Oh man...this is gonna be fun. I'm gonna enjoy every second of this, you little brat,".

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: well there's that one. I hope it's good. Sorry for not doing it sooner, just been busy. Also, due to some technical problems, I won't be doing much updates on my GX rewrite...sorry guys. But it'll give me time to do this, and my Harry Potter crossover. ja ne.**

**P.S. if you thought this one was a little boring, the next chapter will make up for it! Promise.**


	22. Her Brother's Honor

**Her Brother's Honor**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Sailor Moon**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**S: 4000  
R: 4000**

The two duelists had moved from the small walkway of the cruise ship and entered a large vacant room for more room. Rex smirked as they both drew their opening hands, _Wheeler's little sister...she looks too innocent to be a thief like her brother, and way too naive to be a duelist. This'll be over in no time._

Serenity looked over her hand, _Not bad... _she looked at Rex, "Who's going first?" she asked sharply. Rex grinned and drew his card, "Me you little brat. I'll summon my Black Stego (1200/2000) in attack mode!".

A large stegosaurus appeared in front of Serenity and Raye, who stayed a short distance away. Serenity quickly glanced at the monster, then looked at Rex, "No biggie," she said with a shrug. Rex grinned as he inserted a card into a slot, "Well let me make him bigger. I play the field card, Jurassic World! Now every Dino on the field gains a 300 point boost in both attack and defense stats!".

BS (1500/2300)

The holograms of the disk instantly turned the entire room into a dark jungle where bugs and snakes soon covered the area. Serenity flinched a little from the snakes while Raye swatted at the holo-gnats.

"Geez...even the fake pests are annoying...,"

Rex grinned as he glanced at Raye, "Well so are you too, but I'm puttin' up with ya. I end my turn, runt,". Serenity glared at him as she drew her card, "I'm no runt, Raptor! I'm a Wheeler!" she spat as she looked over hand.

"I'll place a card facedown and then I'll summon Zombrya the Dark (2100/500) to the field!" she declared as a large warrior in black robes and bone armor appeared on the field. Serenity grinned slightly, "I'll show you not to mess with me _or_ my brother! Zombrya, attack his Black Stego!" she ordered, pointing to the dino.

Raye gasped, "No Serenity, don't do that!"

It was too late, the dark warrior ran over and swung at the reptile. In the blink of an eye, the Black Stego lay on it's belly, tail surrounding it's body and knocked the warrior back.

**S: 3800  
R: 4000**

"Hey, what gives!" Serenity demanded, noticing her Life Points go down slightly. Rex chuckled and pointed to his dino, "Black Stego here has a cool ability. Whenever it's attacked in battle, it's automatically switched to Defense Mode! Thanks to my Jurassic World field spell card, his defense is higher than your warrior's attack, meaning he's not destroyed!"

Raye shook her head, "I tried to warn you, Serenity...,"

_Well this stinks. His dino goes into a protective curl... _Serenity thought while Rex frowned at her monster.

"Hey, ain't Zombrya supposed to lose 200 points?" he asked, pointing to the warrior. Serenity shook her head, "Only when he succeeds in destroying an enemy monster. Since your's is safe, his attack strength doesn't change. I end my turn,"

Rex smirked as he drew his next card, "Alright time for some muscle. I summon my Sabersaurus (1900/500) to the field in attack mode and since he's a dino, he gains a power boost from Jurassic World!".

The two girls watched as a large red triceratops appeared on the field next to the Black Stego, it's stats rising up.

Sabersaurus (2200/800)  
Black Stego (1500/2300)

"Next, I'll just switch my Stego into attack mode and place a card facedown. Sabersaurus, attack Zombrya the Dark and make him extinct!" Rex commanded. The red behemoth roared and stampeded over to Serenity's side where it rammed itself into Zombrya and blasted him to smithereens.

**S: 3700  
R: 4000**

"You're up, Black Stego! Attack Wheeler directly!"

Serenity barely was able to brace herself before being smacked hard with the spiked tail of the stegosaurus, "Ow geez...I can see why he likes these things so much. Easy to summon and powerful at the same time...," she murmured as her life points went down more.

**S: 2200  
R: 4000**

"C'mon Serenity! You can do it, kick this loser's scaly, dry ass!" Raye cheered on from the sidelines. Rex glared at her, "Shut it, bitch! We're in the middle of a duel here!" he snapped.

Serenity drew her card, trying to keep her anger in check, "Ok...let's try this. I play the spell card I just drew, the Warrior Returning Alive! What this does is let me take a warrior card from my graveyard and add it to my hand, and I choose Zombrya the Dark and I'll summon him back to the field!".

Once more, the bone armored dark warrior appeared on the field as if nothing had happened. Rex shook his head, "You're just _asking_ to get your ass beat don't you? Fine, keep going, I can wait until my turn to crush it," he said idly.

"Heheheh...," Serenity wiped a small area under her nose as she grinned, a move in dueling that she had seen her brother do whenever he got something planned, "Keep going? Ok, dinobreath here goes. I play the equip card, Lightning Blade and add it to Zombrya, boosting his power by 800 points!".

Rex paled slightly as a crackling blade appeared in Zombrya's hand and his attack points rose further, now stronger than either dinosaur he had on the field.

Zombrya the Dark (2900/500)

"Zombrya, attack Sabersaurus!" she commanded. The warrior grunted, rushed to the opposing side and thrusted it's blade of electricity deep into the thick hide of the dinosaur. Rex covered his eyes as his beast was destroyed and his points went down.

**S: 2200  
R: 3300**

"Of course, like I said, my Zombrya loses 200 ATK points 'cuz he destroyed your monster, but he's still strong!" Serenity said with a smile, "I'll end my turn,"

Zombrya (2700/500)

Eye twitching, Rex drew his next card, "You lousy little...I'll show you not to mess with a raptor...," he growled, eyeing his hand.

Off to the sides, Raye was smiling from ear to ear, "Way to go Serenity! Show that creep girls can duel!" she shouted.

"You know, I was gonna save this big boy for a _real_ duelist, but seeing as you're related to that creep Wheeler, I guess it's a good thing I bring him out. First off, I play the spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that Lightning Blade...,".

_Well there goes my power-up... _Serenity thought grimly as her equip card was sent to the card graveyard.

Zombrya (1900/500)

"Next, I'll special summon my Gilasaurus to the field and then I'll sacrifice him and my Black Stego to summon a great and powerful monster that rivals that of the card that your thief of a brother stole from me. Serenity Wheeler, this is the Ultimate Tyranno(3000/2200) !" he roared as he slapped the card onto the disk.

The jungle hologram trembled as a loud and unearthly roar shook the trees, causing the snakes to flee. The trees behind Rex were shaken and torn from the holo-soil as a gigantic dinosaur with black scales and jagged bone spikes poking out of it's skull and limbs stumbled into view.

Serenity stared in both awe and some degree of horror as the giant let out an almighty bellow. Raye had fallen on her rear end, staring at the lizard in silence.

_This...isn't good..._

"Now now, don't forget, he gains a boost thanks to the Jurassic World!" Rex reminded them with a wag of his finger.

Ultimate Tyranno (3300/2500)

"Ultimate Tyranno, devour that Zombrya!"

The dino roared once more and ran at the dark warrior, jaws wide open and saliva dripping from it's fangs.

"NOT SO FAST REX! I activate my trap card, Negate Attack!" Serenity declared, pushing a button on her disk, "This stops your attack and immediately ends your Battle Phase, leaving my warrior and my Life Points unharmed...,".

_Ok, this snot is pissin' me off big time_... Rex growled as his monster returned to him, "Fine...I'll finish you off next turn," he muttered, glancing off to the side.

Serenity drew her next card, "Alright. I play my spell, Pot of Greed to let me draw two more cards!" she paused and added the two new cards to her hand and looked at it, "Next...I'll play my spell card, Brain Control! By giving up 800 of my Life Points, I can take control of your dinosaur!"

**S: 1400  
R: 3300**

"But don't worry, I won't use him against you. If there's one thing I've learned from Joey is that all great duelists play with honor! Especially those who use Warriors in their deck! I sacrifice your Tyranno and my Zombrya to summon a card that is special to me because it's special to my brother!"

Rex began to sweat and stepped back a few inches, "Uh...you don't mean...not _him_!".

_Brian...thanks for the help _Serenity thought as she sent the two cards to the graveyards.

-Flashback-

_"Brian...where did you get this?"_

_The American shrugged as he put it in her deck, "Oh I just did some snooping around. I'm sure he won't mind if you used it in the tournament, Serenity. I mean, you are his sister and you wanna make him proud right?"_

_"Yeah...but this is his card!"_

_"Trust me, Serenity...he won't care at all if you use it...,"_

-End Flashback-

"You've insulted me, my skills because I'm a girl, you've insulted my new friend, but worst of all, you've insulted my big brother...the person I love more in this world than anything. If it weren't for him, I would be in a home, reading Braille bumps...,"

She looked up and glared hard at him, tears swelling in the corners of her eyes and a small smile on her face, "I SUMMON THE RED EYES BLACK DRAGON!" she cried as she placed the infamous card onto her disk.

With a great screech and beating of it's giant wings, the legendary Red Eyes Black Dragon that Rex himself had lost to Joey in Duelist Kingdom descended from the sky, talons sharp and eyes blood red.

"That's not all...I heard from a friend that in the old days, warriors whose honor was insulted by another would punish them to the fullest extent! I plan to do just that. Next, I play my last spell card, Megamorph! Since my Life Points are lower than yours, the attack power to the Red-Eyes Black Dragon is doubled!"

Red Eyes (4800/2000)

"Aw shit...listen, how about I apologize to ya, and we just call this off and start again, huh?" Rex asked quickly, holding up his hands.

Serenity shook her head, her reddish bangs swaying in front of her bangs, "It's too late for that, Rex...you've insulted an honorable warrior and the penalty is already in play...,". She looked at her brother's faithful Red-Eyes, "Red-Eyes Black Dragon...punish him with Inferno Fire Blast!" she ordered.

Red-Eyes opened it's mouth wide and a bright red glow soon appeared in the back of it's mouth, only to emerge between the teeth as a gigantic fireball.

"It's over, Rex!"

Like a bullet from a gun, the Infero Fire Blast was shot out at high speed and hit Rex Raptor directly in the chest, knocking him off his feet and sliding a few feet away.

**S: 1400  
R: 0000**

The holographic jungle disappeared, along with the Red-Eyes leaving Serenity alone on the field with Rex who was climbing to his feet. She walked over to him and held out her hand, "I believe you owe me a card for advancement?" she asked quietly.

"Fine..," Rex reached into his pocket and pulled out a red shiny keycard, "Here...take it I don't care," he muttered, shoving it into her open palm. Serenity pocketed it and began to walk away when she stopped and walked back to him.

Rex looked at her, eyebrow raised, "What?"

"I have something to give to you,"

"Wow! Really?" Rex was greatly surprised, "What is it?"

"This...," Serenity grabbed his shoulder and pulled him close before lifting her knee and jamming it between his legs. Rex let out a very loud gasp and fell to his knees, hands covering his groin, eyes staring up at her, "What the hell!" he squeaked.

Serenity smiled before giving him a hard right hook to the face, sending him to the floor entirely. She shook her hair out of her face and walked back to Raye, who was absolutely stunned at what she had seen.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-what...," Raye stammered, her wide eyes never leaving Rex's moaning form. Serenity cracked her knuckles, "Jerk...should've _never _call my brother a thief and a loser...," she breathed.

-----

In the control room, dozens of Industrial Illusions employees sat around the monitors that lined the walls, looking on at different parts of the ship. Pegasus was standing behind Croquet who had been monitoring Serenity's duel with Rex.

"Huh...didn't expect that sort of attitude from a innocent looking girl like _that_," Croquet commented, looking over his shoulder, "Should I have her escorted to security?".

Pegasus looked shocked at his faithful employee, "Now, why would we do that?" he asked.

"Uh...sir, she _did_ just assault a duelist we had hired,"

"Well I do believe he deserved that. If someone had insulted my sister or older brother like he did, I certainly would've given him a good reason not to do it ever again...," Pegasus countered, taking a sip of his spritzer.

Croquet shook his head and looked back at his monitor, "Well...in either case, she does have some skill. You sure it's alright to allow her to advance?"

Pegasus chuckled and leaned in, looking at the image of Serenity as she and Raye walked out of the dueling arena, "Of course! She has potential and the same attitude as her brother, Joey-boy. I can't wait to see how she fares in the future!"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: WHEW...about time I updated this huh? Well first off, I apologize for not doing so earlier. I didn't have any good Dino cards that Rex would've owned, so I had to wait until I got the Dino Structure Deck. Secondly, a fan of mine suggested I use a card combo, but I chose not to do so until a greater duel came along, so I'm sorry for that. Lastly, if the duel was too short, I apologize for that as well. I tried to let it go, but I know you're all waiting to see what happens to her and the gang ASAP, so I decided to make this duel short. Well, I hope you've all enjoyed this update!**

**ja ne!**


	23. Take A Chance

**Take A Chance**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"YOU DID _WHAT?_"

Serenity smiled as she held up her keycard pass, letting Joey to absorb the story, "I beat Rex Raptor in my pageant duel, big brother! I get to advance," she giggled. Joey just stared at her before taking her into a big bear hug, lifting her clean off her feet.

"Serenity, I'm so proud of you!"

"Uh...Joey? I can't breathe...,"

"Oh, sorry," Joey quickly released his sister, whose face was beginning to get a little red, "So, c'mon spill little sis, how'd you do it?"

As Serenity began to go on about her duel with Rex, Raye met up with Joey's other friends. She had met Ryou/Bakura, Brian, and Yugi long before this time, but she hadn't met Tea, Tristan or Duke at all. Tea was really nice and friendly, while Tristan and Duke were a little on the 'hot-dude-trying-to-get-a-hot-chick' side.

"I can't believe Serenity actually beat Rex...," Tea said, looking at Joey's little sister. Brian grinned and cracked his knuckles, "Hey, I'm not surprised. She's friends with Yugi, her brother is one of the top duelists in the world, _and_...she had me to supply her with a good deck. Of course she beat Rex!"

Tea glanced at him, "You saying that it was because of you helping her, she won?"

"Well, I'm just saying I helped her out,"

"Really...?"

"What, you think I wanna say, 'It was because of all the deck help _I _gave her' Tea?"

Raye shook her head and glanced at Joey, _I doubt this could be him. Maybe Serena was just imagining things...I mean, I'm not sensing anything out of the ordinary from this boy. All I can sense from him is that his soul is pure and he has a big heart...especially for Serenity_

"Brian, you ok?"

Snapping out of her gazing, Raye turned to see Brian holding his chest, with a grimacing look on his face. He nodded and waved Tea and the others off, "Y-yeah, I'm just fine. I think I'm just getting a little seasick...,"

"This looks like what happened a few days ago. Brian, I think you should go see the doctor of the ship," Tea suggested.

"No, I said I'm fine, Tea. I'll just go lie down ok? Usually it goes away after I rest...,"

Before anyone could say anything else, Brian shuffled off down the deckside, still holding his chest. Ryou frowned as they watched him leave, "You think it's anything serious?" he asked worriedly. Tea shook her head, "I hope not...he says it's been happening every now and then...he won't go and have it checked out. I swear he's really stubborn about this sort of thing,"

Tristan sighed and began to walk off, "Well if it'll help ya'll calm down, I'll go and _drag _him to the infirmary, ok?"

"Thanks Tristan...,"

"No problem, Tea,"

-----

Raye sighed as she walked along the deck. She had been looking for a duel opponent in order to pass to the next round, but so far, she had found no one. Well no one that hadn't already lost to someone else, really.

The sun had just about gone down over the horizon and the moon was coming up, it's light shining off the water's surface. She leaned against the railing and propped her head on her hand, staring out at the sea.

_I can't find anyone to duel on this ship...I mean, there were a lot of girls on here before, but there should've been more duelists than just Rex Raptor to duel them. If I don't get a duel win, not only can I not advance and see if anything will happen, but that'll make my dream of being a star wait a while longer. I mean, if I got to be a Duelist Princess, I could get on the radio or TV and be interviewed...like Yugi did when he became the King of Games and won the Battle City Crown._

"Excuse me, miss. You look like you have something on your mind...,"

She blinked and turned around to see a short boy with tinted bluish-green hair and a large pair of round, yellow glasses.

"Uh...yeah, I do. But it's nothing major,"

The boy chuckled and stuffed his hands into his green jacket, which had a large marking that looked like an insect down the middle of it, "Please, do not insult my intelligence. I can tell when something is amiss...,"

"It's just something that's bugging me, nothing major, as I said,"

"Bugging you?" the boy laughed softly, "Does it have anything to do with this contest that Mr Pegasus has concocted?". Raye looked at him, then turned back to the sea, "If you must know, it does. I've been here all day, and the only duelist I've seen is Rex Raptor and he got his ass handed to him by my friend,"

"Ahhh...Wheeler's sister. Yes, I heard about her from Rex. I'm quite surprised she was able to beat him,"

"Because she's a girl?"

"Oh no, because she's related to Wheeler,"

Raye shook her head and stomped over to the boy, "Ok, what is it thats got you and Rex so mad at Joey for huh? He's a good guy!". The boy frowned and pushed her back some, "Good guy? To you maybe, but to us, he's a dumbass whose always got lucky in his duels! Did Rex ever tell you their history?"

"Only thing I heard was that Joey supposedly stole Rex's Red-Eyes Black Dragon,"

"Well, I guess it's some truth to that. You see, Raptor and Wheeler met up in Duelist Kingdom, Pegasus' first tournament, the same one that Yugi Motou won and became the King of Games. Rex had made a deal with Mai Valentine to duel Joey. Rex would win his only starchips, while Mai would recieve the Time Wizard Card that Mai and her Harpy Sisters lost too,"

_That's right...I remember Yugi telling me something about this awhile back..._ Raye folded her arms, "Continue,"

"During the duel, Rex had offered his Red-Eyes, believing he would win against a newbie like Joey Wheeler. After which, Joey sent him and his dinos to the brink of extinction and won the Red-Eyes,".

Raye nodded, "So where do you come in?"

"Well, first off, lemme tell you my name, since I've failed to introduce myself. I'm Weevil Underwood and at Duelist Kingdom, I was Regional Champion before I lost to a certain King of Games. However, my problem with Wheeler comes along during Battle City. We dueled each other for locator cards and I had him on the run. I had a rather ingenious plan too. I had this snot-nosed punk slip in a Parasite Paracide card into Wheeler's deck...,"

"Hold it...why would you do that?" Raye demanded, "That's tampering with another's deck, that's against the rules!"

Weevil let out another chuckle, "To some, that'll be considered against the rules. To me, it's a strategic advantage. By slipping the card into his deck, and a rather genius combination of that with an Insect Barrier card, he was unable to attack me for most of our duel,".

"_Most_ of the duel? Lemme guess...the Wheeler luck came into play right?" Raye asked with a slight grin. Weevil frown, "Yes...somehow, that buffoon was able to play a monster that was immune to my strategy and he was able to destroy my best card...he humilated my comeback duel! Because of him and Yugi, Rex and I have been considered washed-up duelists!".

"You and Rex need to grow up...,"

"What!"

Raye rolled her eyes and shook her head, "You two lose a couple of duels, and because they don't go as well as you planned, you make vendettas against Yugi and Joey. To me, that's really childish!".

"Childish? You must be a new duelist to think that way. Honestly amateurs think that this sort of thing is childish. You have no idea what it's like to lost to a foe and humilated!"

"For your information, Weevil, I do too! But I don't go around and do idiotic things like be obsessed with taking down people like Yugi and Joey! _I'd_ go and duel other people, get stronger and stronger cards, and then try my luck again,".

Weevil glared at her, "I have been doing that, you imbecile! Rex and I even gained a great power to beat them, but that wasn't enough!"

_Great power...?_ Raye blinked a few times, "What was this power?" she asked curiously.

"Like I'd ever tell someone who's just getting her feet wet in the sea of dueling," Weevil shook his head, "You're not worthy,".

Raye growled, "Look, I'm just curious about this alright? What was this power?".

"Why do you want to know?"

"Let's just say it's something I have to find out, ok?"

Weevil grinned and adjusted his glasses, "Interesting...how about we duel? You see, I'm guessing your a contestant in this tournament right?"

"Well duh,"

"Then I propose we duel. You win and not only do you advance to the next stage, but I'll tell you about the power I and my colleague recieved,"

"Why should I believe you'll tell me? From what I've heard so far, you're a cheat and a liar. You try anything to win and hardly ever keep your word,"

"Then think of it as my word as a man...and that word is _always_ honored...," Weevil grinned slyly as he took out a keycard, "Just beat me and everything you want and want to know will be yours,"

_Now this is a headache. Duel a guy and not find out what power he's talking about, or duel him and see if he's telling the truth. Then again, if I don't duel him, I can't advance...I have no choice._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Well there's that one. Ok, sorry if its not good, I try my best. hope ya'll enjoy! ja ne!**

**Next Chapter: Bug Man vs Fire Mystic!**


	24. Bug Man vs Fire Mystic!

**Bug Man vs Fire Mystic!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Sailor Moon**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**W: 4000  
R: 4000**

Raye looked over her hand as Weevil drew his, "Mind if I go first?" she asked, glancing up at him. Weevil chuckled and shook his head, "Be my guest...,". Raye nodded and drew her sixth card, "To start this off, some quick and easy damage! I play my Tremendous Fire spell card! This deals you 1000 points of Direct Damage while it deals me 500!"

A torrent of fire appeared around them, the flames hissing and kicking at them. Needless to say, Weevil got burned.

**(A/N: Ok, stupid joke...)**

**W: 3000  
R: 3500**

"Next, some more firepower. I play my Ookazi spell card to deal you another 800 points!". Weevil looked up as a small gathering of flaming rocks appeared above Raye and bombarded him with ferocity.

**W: 2200  
R: 3500**

"Hehe...if that's all you got, then you're no match for me, my dear," Weevil said as he straightened his glasses. Raye grinned, "If you say so. I almost took away half of your Life Points already and it's not even the end of my first turn!".

She took two out of her remaining three cards and inserted one into the disk, then placed one on the field. "I'll place a card facedown, and now I'll summon my Gravekeeper's Vassal (700/500)!".

A small, seedy looking man in tan and green robes, wearing a red turban appeared on Raye's side of the field, rubbing his dark hands together.

"I'll end my turn now,"

Weevil drew his card and scanned his hand, "First off, I play the spell card, Insect Barrier! In case you've forgotten my story earlier, this prevents any insect monsters from attacking my side of the field! Next, I summon my Basic Insect (500/700) to the field in attack mode!".

Raye watched as a short green mantis-look-alike appeared on the field, mandibles clicking rapidly, _Why would he bring out such a weak monster? I could easily kill it off with my Vassal!_

"I'm not done yet! I play the spell card, Multiplication of Ants! What this does is this: I'll offer my Basic Insect monster as a tribute to special summon two Army Ant Tokens to the field!".

2 Army Ant Tokens (500/1200) each

_Ok...this doesn't make sense...what's he planning? _Raye pondered, itching to get this turn over with..

"Finally, I'll place a card facedown on the field and end my turn,".

Raye sighed loudly, "Bout damn time," she drew her next card, "I sacrifice my Gravekeeper's Vassal in order to summon one of my stronger monsters...Weevil, meet Mr Volcano (2100/1200)!".

In the seedy looking man's place, a torrent of flame erupted from the ground and a tall man in a purple cape with red hair appeared, hands engulfed in the blazing fire.

"Mr Volcano, attack his first Army Ant Token!" Raye ordered, pointing to the intended target, "Torrent of Fire!". Her fire creature nodded and immediately shot a large pillar of fire straight at the tokens.

"Heehee...I don't think so. I activate my trap card, DNA Surgery! When this little card comes into effect, I can select one type of monster and every monster on the field turns into that type of monster. I choose the type, Insect!"

Before her eyes, Raye's Mr Volcano began to turn a light green with little feelers sprouting from his head.

Weevil let out a laugh, "Also, in addition to DNA Surgery, since your monster is now an Insect monster, my Insect Barrier keeps the attack from harming me or my little friends!".

_Little piece of... _Raye shook her head as her bug-like pyromaniac came back to her side of the field, _Gotta keep a calm head, don't rush off and do something you'll regret later_.

"Since you've done this to my monster, I cannot attack, so I'll just place a card facedown and end my turn,"

Weevil drew his next card, "Ah...a little help eh? Alright. I summon my Parasite Ticky (?/?) to the field!"

"Uh...what's the deal with your Ticky?" Raye asked, confused that the points were filled by question marks. Weevil chuckled, "That's Ticky's special effect. You see, for every token on the field, my Ticky gains 500 ATK and DEF points," he explained, straightening his glasses.

Parasite Ticky (1000/1000)

"With that...I'll end my turn,"

Raye drew her next card, "Alright...let's see here. I summon my Invasion of Flames (1300/1200) to the field alongside of Mr Volcano! Then I'll activate my two facedown cards! First off, I activate my Backfire trap card! For every one of my Fire-attribute monsters that are destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can deal you 500 points of damage! Secondly, I activate my second facedown, Rock Bombardment! By sending a Rock-type monster from my deck to my Graveyard, I can deal you 500 points of Direct Damage! So I choose my Charm of Shabti and send it packing! Here comes the pain, bug boy!"

Weevil watched as his opponent's deck glowed, followed by a high whistling sound. He looked up to see a large boulder heading his way. Even though it was holographic, he braced himself as the boulder hit the ground just inches from his body, hitting his Life Points.

**W: 1700  
R: 3500**

"You're going to pay for that one, girly. Are you done?" the Insect duelist hissed, blowing dust away from him. Raye nodded, "Seeing as you cut off my attack route, yeah, I'm done,".

Weevil drew his next card, "Hmmm...time for some _fun_. I sacrifice my Parasite Ticky to summon forth my much stronger Saber Beetle (2400/600) in attack mode!".

They both watched as a large scarab with a long horn on it's head appeared, bolts of lightning crackling along the edges. Raye gulped and Weevil laughed as he inserted a card into his duel disk, "That's not all! I equip my bug with the card, Laser Cannon Armor! An old favorite of mine. This boosts an insect monster's power by 300 points!"

Saber Beetle (2700/900)

_This isn't good..._ Raye thought as a large, metal pack appeared on the Beetle's backside. Weevil let out a cold laugh, "Consider yourself lucky! Not many newbies can see my stronger cards in their first duels against me! Saber Beetle, destroy her Invasion with Electric Stab Stinger!" he ordered.

The beetle scuttled its way over to Raye's side of the field and pierced her fireball creature directly in the middle. It exploded into a puff of smoke and wisps as Raye's Life Points went down.

**W: 1700  
R: 2100**

"Don't forget, Weevil! My Backfire Trap Card! Everytime a Fire monster is destroyed, you get dealt damage!"

**W: 1200  
R: 2100**

"Like it matters...I end my turn," Weevil said with a shrug. Raye drew her next card and looked over her hand, "Hmmm...first, I'll place a card facedown, then I summon my Gravekeeper's Curse (800/800)!"

Weevil laughed even more as a dark-skinned man in robes with a hooked staff appeared next to Mr Volcano, "That's your move? PLEASE! I could...," he paused, noticing his Life Point counter.

**W: 700  
R: 2100**

"Hey! What gives?! What just happened!" he demanded. Raye smiled innocently, "That's my Gravekeeper's effect! When he's summoned successfully, I can deal you 500 points of direct damage...," she said slowly, clearing enjoying this, "But I'm not done yet. I remove from my Graveyard, the Invasion of Flames you destroyed in order to summon a great and powerful being of flame! I summon forth...my Spirit of Flames (1700/1000),"

Weevil blinked, "So what? He's not strong enough to take down my Saber Beetle..not like he could though, with my combo on the field," he reminded her, pointing to Insect Barrier and DNA Surgery.

_He's right...but I don't need to attack him to beat him _Raye thought with a grin, "I'll end my turn," she said as a fiery efreet **(1)** rose from the earth and stood alongside it's comrades on her side of the field.

Weevil drew his next card and a wide grin appeared on his face, "This is PERFECT! My dear...you are about to witness the birth of a creature that almost rivals the strength of the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon! I remove from my graveyard my Parasite Ticky and my Basic Insect in order to summon this...my Doom Dozer (2800/2600)!"

The floor seemed to shake as a gigantic red and black centipede appeared with an almighty roar. Weevil's grin seemed to grow even wider, "He may be a few points short of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, but with my Saber Beetle, I shall destroy your monsters and eliminate you from the competition!"

"I don't think so, bug-face!"

"Huh?" Weevil glared at her, "Don't even try to put up a front...you have nothing strong enough to take down this creature!"

Raye looked at him, "That's true...I don't. But I don't need a monster to take him or your Saber Beetle down. I activate my facedown card, Needle Ceiling! I can only activate this card when there are four or more monsters on the field, and with your tokens, I count seven monsters! Now, the field is purged!"

They both watched as a large stone slab with gigantic spikes on the bottom came crashing down onto their monsters. Raye put her hands together as if in prayer, "Forgive me, my friends...but I promise you your sacrifices won't be in vain," she said quietly as the slab of stone disappeared to reveal that the field was now completely void of monsters.

"Lucky shot! I'll get you next turn...," Weevil spat at her. Raye shook her head, "No chance. It's true that I no longer have any monsters on my field, but my Backfire trap card is still in play! Remember the effect?"

"Of course! Since you keep ranting about it! Everytime a Fire monster of yours is sent to the grave, I get...dealt...500...points...," Weevil stopped and just stood there.

Raye smirked, "Realizing it now? Like I said, I didn't need a monster to beat your monsters. I only needed two more fire monsters to go to the Graveyard for me! So, thanks to my Spirit of Flames and Mr Volcano, you get dealt a total of 1000 points of damage!"

**W: 0  
R: 2100**

-----

Raye happily stuck her passcard into her pocket while Weevil leaned against the railing. She walked over to him, "So,".

He glanced at her, "So what? You beat me, just get out of here before someone else sees," he muttered angrily.

"I'm sorry you're mad, but I had a good strategy," Raye patted him on the shoulder, "But you see...you said if I beat you, not only would I get a passcard to advance, but you'd tell me about this power you and Rex used earlier,".

Weevil glanced at her and shook off her hand, "Oricalchos," he whispered. Raye frowned and leaned in, "Sorry, didn't hear that?".

"Oricalchos!" Weevil snapped at her, "It's a stone from an ancient time that's got a lot of power behind it. You want more info, don't ask me, that's all I'm gonna tell. If you're still interested in this, look up the subject of Atlantis,".

Before she could ask anything else, Weevil adjusted his glasses and straightened his jacket before walking off, cursing under his breath about losing again to a newbie.

_Atlantis? The Lost City? _Raye frowned and folded her arms across her chest _Better let Amy get in on this. Atlantis is a myth...right? I mean, if it's somehow, TRUE...then what does it have to do with Yugi and his friends?_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: WOO! Go Mars Senshi! lol...ok, now, I'm done with the entry duels and such, so I'm either gonna derive from the competition by having past life scenarios or just go on with the competition with minimal past life stuff...haven't decided yet.**

**Hope I did the duel well, and ja ne!**

**(1) Efreet: a term for either an evil genie, or a feared genie of great power. Also, Efreet is the name of the Japanese version of the Spirit of Flames!**


	25. Too Much Information?

**Too Much Information?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Sailor Moon so ya can't sue! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Atlantis? Raye, are you sure you heard the boy correctly?"

Raye nodded as Amy worked on her laptop computer, "I'm _positive_, Amy...that's what he said. He also mentioned something called...Oricalchos,".

"Oricalchos?"

"_Yes_, Amy, I heard him right on that one too,"

"I didn't say you did or didn't, Raye...I just wanted to know if I heard you correctly,".

"Why?"

"Because I think I found what we've been looking for...,"

Raye dashed over to her friend and looked over her shoulder, "Watcha got?"

Amy pointed at the computer screen, "This is an article I found on a University website that was written by a Professor named Arthur Hawkins. It says the Atlantis _did_ exist about 10,000 years ago and it's also considered to be the true origin of Duel Monsters,"

"What? Wait, hold on...," Raye walked over to the bureau and took out her deck, "You mean _these_ Duel Monsters?" she asked, holding up a few cards. Amy nodded and went back to the screen, "Anyway, Hawkins wrote that at one point, Atlantis was a peaceful and simple kingdom. Until one day, a strange meteor show happened and soon after it, the city became incredibly prosperous and highly advanced...even more advanced then the Modern World now. Then there was a War...,"

Raye groaned, "Amy, no wars, ok? Just skip to the Oricalchos and the Duel Monster stuff, ok? Weevil said this had something to do with Yugi and the others, so c'mon!" she said, impatiently. Amy glanced at her friend, "Calm down! You're starting to be like Serena...anyway," she cleared her throat, "The War was fought when the King of Atlantis, Dartz, was supposedly possessed by a strange stone that was left after the meteor shower. The stone was called-,"

"Oricalchos?"

"Bingo. Dartz, possessed by the stone, considered his subordinates and his people to be evil at heart, so using the power of the stone, he raised an army of horrific creatures and began to eradicate them from the face of the earth. However, his father and his daughter formed an army of...," Amy became quiet as she scanned the screen.

"Of...? Of what, Amy, c'mon, don't leave me in suspense here!" Raye urged. Amy slowly shook her head, "This is incredible...it says that the army they gathered was made by three great dragons and Duel Monsters. The Duel Monsters and the Dragons once dwelled in a parallel world where they lived happily until the Great Leviathan, the creature that lay dormant deep in the earth, began to destroy the balance. A while back, Dartz supposedly appeared again, alive and well and began to use people's souls as a power source to revive the Leviathan, but was stopped by a small group of powerful duelists...,".

"Whoa, hold on..," Raye rubbed her temples, "Are you serious? You know how crazy this sounds, Amy? Duel Monsters fighting with humans? A stone that turns people evil, and souls being stolen? This sounds like it was totally made up,"

"True...but people would say the same if they knew the home of the Sailor Senshi...,"

"Good point, what else does it say, who were the duelists?"

Amy went back to the paper, "It says that there a small group of duelists that fought against Dartz, but only two managed to work together to defeat him. They were...oh you're gonna love this, Raye. It says Seto Kaiba and Yugi Motou brought him down,".

Raye's eyes bugged out and she began to pace around the room again, "NOW I've heard everything!"

"Not really...remember when I said Atlantis was considered the true source of the Duel Monsters? Before this incident, Duel Monsters were considered to have originated in Ancient Egypt,".

This made Raye stop pacing, "Yugi and his friends said that his Millenium Puzzle was from Egypt...,"

"I don't know about puzzles, but Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of the Duel Monster card game says he was on an expedition in Egypt and he discovered tablets with great beasts on them. He said that these were the inspiration of the game...,".

Raye looked at the laptop, "All this is on one article?"

"Actually, this university website has many pages concerning things involved with Duel monsters and the Dueling game you and the others play. Some historians believe that in Ancient Egypt, Pharaohs and their priests could summon forth monsters and have a type of duel known as Shadow Games. Whoever lost, depending on how high the stakes were, would have their soul sent to a place called the Shadow Realm. There's actually a photo of a large tablet that holds a picture of the greatest Pharaoh that lived during the Shadow Game Era. Supposedly, he sacrificed himself to seal the games away forever...,".

"Bring it up, maybe we can get it translated later,".

Amy nodded as she clicked on the link and as soon as she did that, a large picture of the tablet filled every inch of the computer screen. Amy let out a small gasp while Raye's jaw dropped.

"It...can't be...,"

"It is...and look at what he's wearing...,"

"Oh my God...we gotta tell the others about this, _right now!_"

-----

"How...can he eat like that?"

"He's like a kindred spirit to Joey and Tristan...,"

Tea and Serenity watched in silent amazement as Brian shoveled in his food at the table. Burgers, ramen noodles, pizza...all crammed into his mouth effortlessly. Tea turned slightly green, "I hope he brushes his teeth before he tries to kiss me again...,"

Serenity giggled, "I guess he's feeling better now,".

"Gee, what was your first clue?"

"So, 'Ren," Brian gulped down his soda and wiped his mouth, "I'm glad you beat Rex, Serenity...you tell Joey what you did to him afterward?".

Serenity shook her head, "No, not yet. I'm waiting for the right time,".

Tea raised an eyebrow, "Any time is the right time if you're gonna tell him you punched Rex in the face and kicked him in the groin...,". Brian snickered, face turning red, "True true...but still, it's good stuff," he sighed and checked his watch, "Well...it's been awhile after the dueling part of the competition. When's all the mushy girly, dress-up crap?".

Tea kicked him from underneath the table and he yelped, "It's not girly crap, Brian. Believe me, it's something that's worth doing,".

"If you're a chick yeah...,"

Before Tea could kick him again, the speakers in the ceiling whined loudly before a man's voice came.

**"Sorry for the interference, but we are pleased to inform you that we have reached Duelist Kingdom, the final stop of the Duelist Princess competition. The winners of the first stage of the contest, please, gather your things and be ready to dock. Repeat, be ready to dock,"**

"Huh...didn't think I'd actually come to Duelist Kingdom," Serenity thought aloud. Brian shrugged, "Hey, it's my first time here, too, Serenity...so don't worry...,"

Tea smirked slightly, "But _you're _not participating in the competition, Brian," she reminded him. Brian shrugged, "True...true...but still,".

Serenity sighed as she rose from her seat, "Guess I have to go get ready. Tea, would you help me?" she asked. Tea nodded, "Sure. Brian, go let the others know about this and we'll meet you when the ship docks, ok?"

"Got it,"

-----

Raye stared at the computer screen, alone in the room while Amy went to go round up the others. She kept staring at the photo of the tablet of the Pharaoh, rarely blinking. The likeness of the Pharaoh and Yugi was so...uncanny. Not only the hairstyle, but the pendant around his neck, and the creature that floated above him.

The creature that seemed to fly above the Pharaoh was easily recognized as Yugi's Dark Magician and the pendant was the Millenium Puzzle, the same puzzle that hung around Yugi's neck every day. Something about this didn't seem right. It said that the Shadow Games were sealed away forever, but if recently, these games were being played by people...then there were other dangers besides the Dark Kingdom around them.

"Yugi told me that there were seven Millenium Items. His friend Ryou has the Ring and he has the Puzzle, so that's two. Where are the other five?"

A cold chuckle echoed behind her as a form appeared from the shadows, "My...don't we have an inquisitive mind?".

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: wow...cliffy! mwahahahahaha...anyhoo, i hope this was good, ja ne!**


	26. Of Fangirls and Castles

**Of Fangirls and Castles**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Sailor Moon.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"You sure this where she was when you left?"

Ami nodded as Serena and Darien looked at the empty room, "Yes, she was right there on the bed, looking at the laptop when I left to go get you guys!". Darien frowned as he walked over to the bed, "Maybe she went out to talk to your friend Yugi about the stuff you found," he offered.

"I hope she did...,"

Serena looked at Darien, "If she didn't you think something bad happened?"

"Define, _bad_,"

"Negaverse bad,"

Darien knelt down and picked up a couple of Raye's Duel Monster cards that were thrown across the floor, "Either that...or someone doesn't want us to know about this research...,"

-----

"Wow...this is Duelist Kingdom?"

Serenity looked around, taking in the huge castle as she and the others walked up the stairs, carrying her luggage. Yugi nodded, "Yep...the place where Joey dueled for the money for your eye operation, Serenity,".

"I didn't do as well as I hoped, but at least Yugi was able to pull through," Joey added, slugging his friend in the shoulder, "With help from the Pharaoh too,".

As if on cue, Yugi's puzzle glowed and Yami stood in his place.

"Welcome to the land of the living, Pharaoh...what's up?" Brian greeted. Yami smiled slightly, "Nothing. I just thought I'd come out and stretch my legs," he said quietly.

/Well technically they're _my_ legs.../

/True...true.../

Tristan stopped walking and looked around the area, "Hey, guys...I don't wanna alarm you, but I don't see Ryou anywhere,". Yami slapped himself in the face and shook his head, "Oy vey...,"

"Something wrong?" Serenity asked them, "I'm sure Ryou is fine...he's been here before, right? He knows where to meet up with us,". Joey laughed nervously and pulled his sister close, "Right...right, it's just that...well...sometimes Ryou can be a very unlucky person and he can get into trouble,"

"Really? Oh...well I'll help go look for him!"

"NO!" Joey and Yami shouted together, startling his poor little sister. Joey rubbed the back of his head, "Uh...naw, 'Ren, we got it covered. You just go with Tea and Brian to your room, Tristan and Duke can take your bags,"

"Say what?"

"Oh c'mon!"

Joey glanced at the two, "Well if you don't wanna do a little favor for my little sister, I can understand," he said casually with a shrug. In seconds, Tristan and Duke were heading up the stairs, carrying the motherlode of Serenity's luggage.

Tea nudged Joey in the ribs, "You think that'll work on Brian?" she whispered. Joey shrugged, "Dunno...I just dunno,"

-----

Bakura knelt over the unmoving form of Raye, a round, smooth and thin object in his hand. He looked at and back at Raye, "Something made of valuable material...yet it also contains something different. Something that reminds me of my own Ring. Just who are you?"

"R-a-a-a-y-e! Where are you!"

The Tombrobber rolled his eyes, "Last time I choose a place on the boat instead of the Shadow Realm...," he muttered before turning around and stuffing the object into his coat pocket. A short distance ahead, a tall girl with brown hair appeared, looking worried.

"Over here!" Bakura called out, using Ryou's kinder tone and gentle appearance, "I need help!".

The girl ran over to him and gasped at the girl, "Raye!" she turned to Bakura, "What happned to her?" she demanded.

Bakura held up his hands defensively, feigning fright and innocence, "I swear, I don't know! I was looking for my friends and I found her like this, I was about to go get help when I heard you,".

Lita looked her over, then turned to him, "Don't just stand there, go some help!"

He flinched and nodded, "Yes ma'am!", with that, Bakura turn and ran off, fingering the object he had stolen from Raye.

_It seems I have a new 'friend' to watch over_

-----

"JOEY WHEELER!!!"

Joey almost fell onto his face at the sudden scream that came from behind him.

Duke and Tristian turned to see a teenage girl with shoulder-length orange hair whiz past them and tackle Joey to the ground, burying her head into his chest and squealing.

"Lucky sonofa...,"

"How come _he_ gets the chicks?"

Joey slowly came back to reality, a little stunned as to what had happened, then looked down at the girl who was pawing at him, "Uh...,"

The girl picked her head up smiling widely, "Ohmygosh, JoeyWheelerIloveyou, I'myourbiggestfangirlever,ever,ever,ever,ever,ever! Willyoumarryme, I'llbeagoodwife!BEMINEPWEEEEAASE!"

"What in the hell is...," Brian stopped as he stepped beside Tristan and Duke, then sweatdropped, "Dammit, how do he get all the chicks?"

"That's what I said!" Tristan exclaimed, "Besides," he turned to him, "You're with Tea,"

"Yeah," Brian slowly shook his head, "But a man can dream...,"

"BRIAN CHRISTOPHER BERG!!!"

Brian paled at the scream involving his full name, "Uh...oh...,"

Tristan and Duke looked behind them and immediately backed away, towards Joey and the fangirl. Tea was right behind Brian, half of her face hidden by her hair and shadows, an evil smile on her face as she reached up to him.

"...What...was...thaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

Before he could answer, Tea grabbed him and began to drag him away from the others. The poor American clawed at the smooth floor, trying to keep himself safe from his impending doom. He reached toward his friends, "HELP ME YOU TWO!" he pleaded.

"You hear something, Tristan?"

"Not at all, Duke...not at all...,"

Brian held onto a corner, "YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!" he yelled before disappearing from sight.

Tristan sighed and looked at Duke.

Duke looked at Tristan.

"You think he'll be alright?"

"Don't care...,"

"Why not?"

"He gave us his share of Serenity's load before, remember? Not giving him help in something like is a perfect way for payback,"

"...oh...r-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-g-h-t,"

Duke turned to Joey was trying to push the rabid fangirl off of him, "So what do we do about this picture?"

"..."

"..."

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU TWO, GET HER OFF OF ME!"

The girl leapt up, smile still on her face, hands together, "Sorry! I am _so_ sorry! I am such a big fan of yours, and when I heard a girl with the same name as you, I _knew_ I'd get to meet you sometime! I'm Dustine Wenata!"

-----

Serenity entered her room in the castle and noticed straight away that it was indeed made for a member of royalty. Racks of clothes were in the open closet on one side, a make-up table nearby, a large dresser on one side, while a very large, very comfortable looking bed was in the middle of the room.

She walked to the bed and tested the mattress. It was very soft and seemed like it would be a great place to take a nap, especially after that long boat ride, but now didn't seem like the right time.

"Ok...so now what?" Serenity reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Inside, was the list of events left in the competition.

**Stage 1: Duel Elimination Round 1  
Stage 2: Cosplay Contest  
Stage 3: Talent  
Stage 4: Responsibility Speech  
Stage: Final Duel**

"Wow...I didn't know there would be so much, another duel...or even a cosplay contest," Serenity looked up at the ceiling, "I'm starting to wonder if it's alright for us to be here with a guy who lives alone in a big castle and loves cartoons...,"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: ok, sorry that one sucked if it did, LOL. I'm running low on energy for this, so I shall slow this down a bit...sorry for the inconvience.**

**Anyhoo, as a favor to a friend and reviewer, I've introduced her OC in here...now, in case you didn't catch it...she's the obsessive fangirl that glomped Joey. LOL.**

**Ja ne!**


	27. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Announcement!**

I am aware I'm probably breaking a rule here by posting this notice, but I feel that it is only fair I tell you, the loyal fans of this fanfic what I have decided to do with this fic. Now, don't be too alarmed, but, possibly, in the near future, I will take down this story and post a newly revised version of it. However, I'll still have most elements from this version, but with some better things.

Please, I'm sorry if I've upset any of you, but I feel like this is better. Hopefully, you'll enjoy the new revision when I post it. Once again, I apologize from the bottom of my heart to the fans of this fanfic.

Who knows? If my revised version doesn't work out, I'll keep this up and get back on track, LOL. Again, I apologize if it comes to the first option.


	28. SPECIAL NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**To those who read this story, you know that I haven't updated in quite some time and for that, I apologize. I have had fun writing this, but I must say that THIS version won't be up much longer. In my time, I am writing a revision for this fic. It'll have improvements, more duels, and other great things! Sorry to spring this up on you, my faithful fans and reviewers of Shadows of the Moon, but I swear this will make it up to you all, especially EDK, who has been a great reviewer and supporter.**

**Don't worry man, I still plan on having Serenity kick butt in this next version.**


End file.
